College Warfare
by xxxStrikexxFreedomxxx
Summary: The top two most prestigious colleges in the whole world battle over who has the best athletes, brains and artists. For decades, their rivalries have reached extreme levels of intolerance and even violence. Fairy Tail has been at the top for the past three years, but will they remain with the title when Konoha's two demons return?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything but the plot!**

**Rated M**

**Summary: The top two most prestigious colleges in the whole world battle over who has the best athletes, brains and artists. For decades, their rivalries have reached extreme levels of intolerance and even violence. Fairy Tail has been at the top for the past three years, but will they remain with the title when Konoha's two demons return? Rated M for carnage, sex, and language! **

**First Fanfic!**

**Main Parings: Naruto/Erza, Sasuke/Mirajane, Shikamaru/?, Neji/?, Gaara/?, Gray/?, and Natsu/Lucy**

* * *

><p><strong>College Warfare<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**The Return**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail Stadium…<strong>

"Welcome my dear fairies!" Chapati Lola, the emcee of Fairy Tail, wore a smile like no other as he grabbed the mike, more than ready to pump the huge crowd around the stadium. "Are you ready to dacnce?!"

The huge audiences' answer was instant as they jumped on their seats and screamed in excitement.

No matter how many times he looked, Lola was always impressed when he took notice of just how many people watched the events when it came to the Fairies vs Foxes, they were the most watched events in the world, even FIFA had a hard time keeping up.

The Fairy Stadium has about 150,000 seats – every one of them always occupied – and a total of more than 200,000 square meters. The stadium was eight stories and was more than 60 meters high from the ground to the roof, which linked sixteen roofs with one another like flower petals. The large flower that decorated the roof enveloped a fairy that showed completely when the stadium was covered by the roof, giving a nice decoration on the outside and plenty of space in the inside. What made the stadium even more special was the fact that the field could be removed, allowing all kinds of events to be held where everyone could watch with their own eyes.

And that was not even scratching the surface, Lola noted, the stadium held various training halls, recreation rooms, an indoor swimming pool, an ultrasonic bat, a sauna, beds and so on, straining for the comfort of their players' training and convenience. The stadium also had dining rooms, a broadcasting room and telex booths. To put it in simple words, it was a sight to behold.

Loud massive cries invaded the atmosphere as the over pumped audience screamed their hearts out when they noticed the two blimps that were floating over the field, displaying advertisements. Lola didn't know how they hadn't gone death yet, hell, his right ear was death and that was counting the fact that he was inside a soundproof room!

Another thing that always impressed the announcer was the amount of security around the place, it was something to really marvel at. Police officers made up about twenty-five percent of the audience, and these weren't those with doughnut obsessions, no, these were the kind of officers who were trained to their bones to know how to command attention and how to protect themselves and others. They did not play around, no one in their right mind dared mess with them. Add to that the various helicopters surrounding the place and you had a safe environment. Well…as safe as you could possibly get.

"Now!" Lola gripped his microphone tightly, there was nothing like his passion for commentary. "Without further ado, introducing the away team, Konoha's Foxes!"

Just as he finished his sentence, earthshattering cheers came from the left side of the stadium, where the students from Konoha harbored, as the team entered the stage. Since most of them couldn't stand each other, the two schools were separated, no one who supported the foxes could go to the home crowds' side and the same could be said going the opposite. Well, not unless someone had a death wish.

An orange fox with nine tails, the college's mascot, lead the team, closely followed by lively pretty cheerleaders and four of the most well-known coaches – who were wearing Kiton black tuxedos – from Konoha. Orochimaru, a genius that graduated from Konoha two years early and also one of the greatest scientists known to date, discovered various cures to different diseases. There were also some rumors going around that he was pursuing immortality, but, however, no one held proof that could back up the statement. To his side walked his college best friend, none other than Jiraya himself, an author who has written and published countless books and who, together with Orochimaru, lead many of the victories against the Fairies in the past. Beside him walked Kakashi Hatake, who was reading a book, ignoring those around him like usual. Kakashi was one of the youngest to ever graduate from Konoha, a prodigy that was right up there with the two Uchiha brothers who transferred three years ago. Beside him walked his best friend, Might Guy, Kakashi's self-proclaimed rival was most certainly not one of the brightest but he more than made up for that with his superior speed and stamina. He was one of the fastest men alive and there were rumors that he could run for days on end without even trying. Though he was never able to beat Kakashi.

Behind them walked Konoha's little foxes as they followed their coaches with determined steps. They adorned orange and black Nike jerseys and spiked cleats, their orange helmets – that had the design of a mighty fox roaring as its nine tails were up in the air on each side of the shells – covered their faces as they aimed for their side of the field and benches. Not one player was paying attention to the TV crew or flirty pretty cheerleaders or the screaming crowd of Konoha or taunts that were coming from the fairies, they were instead preparing mentally for what they knew would be a hard game. They were top players who knew they could always fuck around after the game. Never before. Especially not against the Fairies.

"Now Fairy fans, are you ready for the real deal?!" Lola asked his home crowd. The lively crowd exploded in excitement as an answer, girls and boys alike lifting their arms in complete craziness. "I thought so!" Lola smiled as he looked to the entrance from the home team. "Now, introducing your very own Fairies!"

With that, various supersized football players with green and white Adidas jerseys charged through the pretty Fairy poster that was being held up by beautiful cheerleaders, several fireworks being fired up in mid-air as the crowd cheered in amazement. Behind the football players walked their four main coaches; Makarov Dreyar, one of the greatest linebackers to come outta of Fairy Tail. Precht Gaebolg (also known as Hades), the smartest student to ever come out of Fairy Tail and a successful businessman that is also the third richest man in the world, followed closely by Orochimaru. Jiemma, a big and powerful man used to be a professional weightlifting trainer that knew everything there was to know about the human body and muscles. After him came Brain, his name wasn't just for show, the man was smart and considered to be one of the most dangerous men around, running various underground business deals that no one dared mess with, those who did didn't live long enough to tell the tale. All of them adorned expensive looking suits that donned well with their different body sizes.

Lola looked down to his table, immediately searching for the most beloved and talented players from both schools as the teams huddled together since they had warmed up inside the stadium. "Now then, to make this game a little more interesting, I'll be announcing the players to look out for in both teams, though it goes without saying that everyone should pretty much know who they are!" He looked down and smile at the name that came up. "To start, I'll be naming one of my personal faves! He's as big as a beast, as strong as a giant, as man as a man can possibly be! I introduce you Fairy Tail's all-star Offensive Lineman that has a very bright future ahead of him in the NFL, none other than number ten, Elfman Strauss!"

The Fairy crowd, pumped in excitement, launched several fireworks that, which once revealed their design, made the noise even louder as a beast appeared in the night sky.

"Elfman! Elfman! Elfman!" The boys around the stadium immediately screamed in glee as they watched the monstrosity raise his helmet in the air as he shouted his lungs out, his voice so deep that it overcame all the previous noise. "I will show how to become a real man!" His team crowded around him, joining in is his proclamation.

"But let's not underestimate the away team though!" Lola said, immediately deflating the mood for the Fairies and raising it for the Foxes. "The Konoha Foxes also have one of the strongest young man in the world holding their wall! He likes to eat, he likes to sleep, but I would be lying if I said he couldn't lift! Number twenty-nine, Chouji Akimichi!"

Chouji raised a bag of potato chips in greeting, not taking the time to stop chewing on his food. "Akimichi! Akimichi!" The Konoha crowd still cheered, knowing that it was the boy's method for getting ready for a big game. But Choji didn't have to worry though because his teammates made sure to cheer on with their audience as they joined in in the screaming.

"At the Tight End position for the mighty Fairies, with strength of steel and guts harder than metal, number four, Gazille Redfox!" Lola cheered much louder than before since Gazille was one of his top five favorites.

As if sharing the announcer's enthusiasm, the two massive blimps circulating the skies immediately closed in on the player's face, showing it along with his current stats – which were magnificent – at the massive screens that adorned on each of their sides. The crowd, even more pumped, cheered even louder as the Fairy cheerleaders shook their pompoms in awe at the intimidating player that was Gazille Redfox. He was standing in the middle of the field with an arrogant smirk on his face and his helmet over his shoulder. Even the Konoha crowd quieted down a little, not being able to find a fault against the player.

But that soon changed.

"I don't want to kill anyone's joy and spirit here, but I still haven't mentioned the one and only Shikamaru Nara! Konoha's brain, their genius captain who doesn't even get up from the bench! He might not have the shots or the speed or even the power, but his quick-thinking, split-second decisions and extreme tactics overcome even the strongest of teams! I would even go as far as to say that the only reason Konoha is still at the top is because of him and the infamous Hyuga Neji!" Lola announced. He held a lot of respect for the kid who pretty much carried the whole school over his shoulder since the two Uchihas left.

The Konoha audience immediately hopped to their feet as a familiar face appeared at the screens of the blimps. Although his stats weren't something to marvel at – he didn't even play – the girls from the Konoha side, immediately recognizing one of their most popular boys, jumped to their feet and screamed, followed closely by the rest of the students. The Fairies, even though they were the home crowd, were overwhelmed by the cheers from their rivals.

The Fox with the number one jersey was sitting on the bench as his teammates gave him a pad on the shoulder, knowing that he hated the noise. He let out a weak snort as he smiled, he didn't like to work but when Konoha was in question, he would do anything to achieve victory.

"But don't worry fellow Fairy fans." Lola announced, a smirk coming up on his face as the next name appeared on the screens around the stadium. "We still have our two of super scoring weapons and our unbreakable defense!"

The home crowd immediately regained their lost morale, clearly knowing who the announcer was talking about. Unfortunately for Konoha, they did too. And it was a crusher towards their spirits.

"At the Running back position…" Lola dragged out, enjoying the show. "His teammates respect him, ladies love him, and his enemies fear him! He's fast, strong, and intelligent, he's number ninety-nine, he's none other than the mighty Jellal Fernandes!" The whole stadium was in excitement as a handsome, tattooed blue-haired young man appeared in the screen of the blimps, his stats alone was a cause for fame, but when the man had a body and face to match, he became the third most wanted man from Fairy Tail.

Fireworks exploded behind the mentioned player as he raised his helmet towards the room right below where Lola resided, where only the most welcomed guests could step foot in – no amount of money could be paid to get in there. The Fairy girls sighted dreamily at the sight of what every woman wanted, but knowing they could not have except for maybe a night. Even some of the Konoha girls were in the same position, though they refused to acknowledge it.

"And that's not all." Lola continued as if he hadn't stopped. "From all my years of watching players come and go, I'm always eager to see these two magnificent players holding up our defense. Few have gone past them and managed to survive, most specifically Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze Uchiha." – Konoha deflated at this, which ignited even more of the Fairies' inner fire – "For three years no one has gone past our complete defense! I introduce you to number four, Laxus Dreyar and number seventeen, Jura Neekis!"

Two huge muscular man stood proud in the middle of the huge field, one waving to the pumped crowd and the other looking on with pride at his stats that were being displayed at the blimps. Fireworks were launched from left to right as bright light engulfed the night sky, making it for a magnificent sight. The Konoha crowd faded in the background as the Fairies took over, naming their favorite player and waving posters all around.

Lola, noticing this, immediately looked to his papers, immediately recognizing the other genius Konoha student. "Now then." Lola said cheerily, he wanted the Fairy audience to fight for their win. "On the Foxes' side, someone who, with the help of Shikamaru Nara, was able to overwhelm all the other teams in last year's tournament only to come to a complete loss at the hands of Fairy Tail. Will he be able make a difference this time? If there's someone who can, then he's none other than Neji of the prestigious Hyuga family!"

Just as he had predicted, the Konoha crowd was immediately rejuvenated. "Neji! Neji! Neji!" They screamed as loud as they possibly could, to the point that they were almost making the ground shake with their excitement. The blimps immediately brought up the image of a beautiful, stoic young man who simply offered a small nod to the audience. As expected, many of the females cheered even louder because of this. Even the girls from the Fairy side carried a small blush on the cheeks.

Lola suddenly laughed on his microphone as he spotted another two names of his top five favorites, immediately quieting down the crowd.

"It's time for the moment you have all been waiting for." He smirked, noticing the hopeful expression on the faces of the home crowd. "At your Wide Receiver position! He has flame-like speed, always fired up in game in and game out, and part of the magnificent duo. I give your number twenty-four, Natsu Dragneel!" Lola announced. The stadium was quiet as they waited for the second part of the announcement, knowing about the prized duo Fairy Tail were always announced together since they were always depended upon for sports. "I also introduce you to our famous Quarterback, with an ice cannon for an arm, and wits that keep him cool under pressure, number nine, Gray Fullbuster!"

The ground really shook at that. About fifty fireworks were launched in the sky and the Fairies' huge band and cheerleaders made all the noise they could possibly could. And that was not even mentioning the crowd. The blimps in the sky contained the image of two handsome young man that held most of the hearts in the Fairy Tail College, the two most popular boys in the whole school.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that you bastard?! Everyone loves me!" Natsu exclaimed, unconsciously dropping his helmet to the ground as he threw his arms up in the air and cheered on with the crowd, chanting his own nickname. "Salamander! Salamander!"<p>

Gray merely scowled in response to both, the idiot receiver and the noisy crowd. "Just hearing your stupid name gives me the urge to take a shit." He said loud enough for Natsu to hear over the excited audience.

That brought an immediate reaction from the fiery pink-head, who immediately turned towards his teammate, the audience forgotten. "What the fuck are you going on about?! You're named after a fucking color!" Natsu's face was red-faced, getting right into Gray's personal space as he sent a powerful fist towards the Quarterback.

Gray frowned at the insult before he smirked as he bended his head forward, looking towards the ground as Natsu's punch met the hard shell that was Gray's helmet. An audiable crack was heard as Natsu immediately backed away from Gray, cursing as he kissed his damaged knuckles that were covered by white Adidas gloves.

"You're as dumb as ever!" Gray snickered amusedly as he went to return the favor.

"Shut up you little bast—" Natsu started before he caught sight of a fist coming his way. An idea came to his mind as Natsu grinned, bowing his head as the attack neared. He immediately regretted that decision as he felt his head becoming overcome with pain as the attack made a connection, drawing a painful scream from the Receiver and amused laughter outta of the crowd and the Quarterback.

"What the fuck happened to my helmet?!" Natsu cursed, feeling the bump he had received from the blow. Gray merely smirked, deciding not to point out that it was right in front of the fiery young man.

"I see that you're as stupid as ever Natsu." Gazille said as he approached the other two stars of Fairy Tail, a huge grin on his pierced face. "It sometimes makes me wonder if you were even born with a brain, which then leads me to smacking myself for even voicing the question aloud when the answer is so damn obvious." He laughed at his own joke, making Natsu even angrier.

"You really shouldn't be talking, Gazille. Your strength and guts are not the only things made outta of iron." A cool voice interrupted before Natsu could retort, making Natsu and Gray let out a round of laughter at the cost of their Tight End's pride.

The three Fairies turned towards the voice, gaining sight of Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuga. Natsu's and Gray's laughter immediately ceased as their faces became serious. Scowling, Gazille gave the Konoha geniuses the middle finger, gaining an amused smirk from Neji and an uninterested shrug from Shikamaru.

"What do you guys want?" Gray asked, his arms crossed as he gave the foxes' players a piercing look. "You were never the type for pleasantries before a game, especially not an important one."

Neji met his icy stare with one of his own. "Nothing really." He said, moving his white calculating eyes over the three Fairy Tail stars. "Just wanted to wish you luck, that's all."

Gazille snorted, giving the Hyuga a death glare. "You can stick your so-called luck up your uptight ass, we don't want them. Or need them for that matter." His teammates nodded in agreement, permanently getting along.

Neji remained collected as he shook his pretty head, his long, straight hair blowing with the wind. "Is that what Fairy Tail teaches you? Throwing colorful words left and right?"

Angry, Natsu took a step towards Neji, glaring with piercing eyes. "They teach us how to kick ass and if you insult Fairy Tail one more time, I'm going to give you a personal demonstration!" He said through clenched teeth.

Neji looked at the pink-head confidently, ignoring the threat as if it wasn't even uttered to begin with. "The day you manage to take me on is the day you learn how to factor an equation, it's never going to happen."

That proved to be the last straw for the fiery young man, but before he could take any brutish actions a frowning Jellal grabbed his shoulder, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Natsu glared at the hand holding his shoulder pads. "What do you want Jellal?! I'm the middle of something right now!" Natsu growled at the blue haired young man. He never liked the guy because of what happened a few months ago and also because he made Erza cry so much. Erza is never supposed to cry.

Jellal, instead of answering, gave the silent Shikamaru and the smirking Neji a cool stare. "Don't you guys have a better use for your time? I'm sure your team needs to get ready for the beat down that is going to be tonight's game." He said, smirking at the frowning Neji, who remained silent.

There was silence as the two groups assessed one another, no one wanting to back away from the challenge of the other.

"Well, at least you're right about one thing." Shikamaru spoke up for the first time as he turned to walk towards Konoha's side of the field, Neji wordlessly following him after giving Jellal and Gray a final glare. "There is much more productive uses for our time other than trading insults with you idiots." With those parting words, the two Foxes were gone.

Jellal frowned. "I really hate those guys." He said more to himself than to anyone else.

Gray, managing to hear him, looked at his teammate with a smirk, at least he and Natsu agreed on something. "I'm sure the feeling is mutual." He said, turning to follow a fuming Natsu and a frowning Gazille as they walked towards the gathering team. "They're certainly not the only ones who do."

"Are you still mad about Ultear?" Jellal's amused voice stopped the Quarterback. "I apologized countless times already, but I'm telling you that she was the one who opened her legs, I merely did what any boy would do in my position. She was a slut." He slipped on his helmet and snapped on the chin strap. "And besides, it was three years ago, you should be over it already."

Gray gripped his hands in frustration, debating whether he should turn around or not. If he did then it was highly possible that his teammate wouldn't survive the encounter, but if he didn't then Jellal would walk away unscathed. He didn't like the second option but it was the only one he could choose. As much as he hated him, Jellal was a vital part of the team. And Erza's boyfriend.

Jellal, believing their conversation was done and over with, walked past Gray, planning to join the rest of the team.

"Wait." Gray spoke up, stopping Jellal in his tracks. "You insult Ultear one more time and I swear you will be chocking on your own balls by the end of the night." He stopped then, debating on whether he should continue.

"And another thing." He made his decision. "You can lie all you want, but we both know that it wasn't voluntary." Gray said, referring to the "Ultear opening her legs" comment. "She was dating Naruto at the time, why would she cheat on him, the man that she was planning to marry for two years, for a man whore like you? She would have to be completely retarded to do that and even then it would have been a questionable choice."

Jellal turned towards Gray then, giving the smirking Gray the deadliest glare he could muster. "Don't ever mention his name in my presence again, Gray." He warned, his voice thick with hatred. Everyone knew that Jellal hated the blonde more than anything alive, though no one held a clue as to why the hatred was so strong.

"I do whatever I want." Gray responded, his own icy stare in place as he bumped shoulders with Jellal and continued walking. "There's more to the story and I will find out what, Jellal. I know that it was because of you that she is now dead."

Jellal merely watched as Gray walked away, gritting his teeth in frustration as he cursed Naruto's name under his breath.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru glared half-heartedly at a huge jumbo screen with a green heart around the edge. Every few moments a new couple would appear on the screen and kiss, or – in Hinata Hyuga's and Kiba Inuzuka's case – sit there awkwardly, earning cheers or boos from the crowd.<p>

He mentally rolled his eyes as he sighted when Ino Yamanaka, the head cheerleader, started using her tongue as she kissed her boyfriend, Sai, earning cheers from crowd. He knew he shouldn't have fucked Temari when he was dating Ino. Now he had Ino, Kankuro, and, worst of all, Gaara on his ass. In his defense, what kind of boy could really say no to a blow job when it was offered? Certainly not him. Things had only escalated from there and next thing Shikamaru knew, they were fucking for what felt like the tenth time. Now Ino was always trying to make Shikamaru jealous, which, as much as he hated to admit, was proving to be quite effective. He absolutely hated when he allowed his dick to make decisions for him.

He turned his eyes towards Might Guy who was giving the team the pumped up speech, an excited Rock Lee nodding to every word that came outta of the coach's mouth. Shikamaru mentally cursed the day he got accepted in Konoha, knowing that that was the root of all his problems. Ever since he joined the school, he could never take naps when it was time for an important event against Fairy Tail, he couldn't stand letting Konoha down.

Finishing his speech, Gai gave the players a thumbs up before he joined the rest of the coaches, who were talking to the referees.

Neji offered Shikamaru a hand. Shikamaru grasped and pulled himself up from the bench, stretching his legs in the process.

"Are you ready for this?" Neji smirked, already knowing the answer.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Shikamaru responded as he scratched the back of his head, walking in front of the players in the process. He looked at each of his teammates in the eyes, giving them a nod of his head as he gathered his thoughts.

The players nodded in acknowledgement.

"The Konoha audience out there." Shikamaru motioned behind him, letting out a weak sigh as he turned his eye to the night sky, missing the clouds. "They don't believe that we can win, not without those two. And they're probably right. Unfortunately, our team is not complete without those two, and Fairy Tail is just too strong for us to beat them when our best players are missing." He stopped then, waiting for the protest that would probably come from Lee or Kiba.

As he predicted, Lee rose to the challenge.

"We shouldn't give up before the fight even started! Surely we can defeat them with our spirit!" Lee said excitedly as he raised his fists. Kiba, surprisingly, remained quiet, giving Shikamaru a small nod of his head.

Shikamaru merely shook his head at Lee. "If there's one thing that Fairy Tail can match us on its spirit, it's what kept them at the top for so long. In terms of talent, Konoha has it all, but Fairy Tail always carries on with determination, the like that disappeared when Naruto went to Europe." He looked towards the referee, who was looking at his watch, more than ready to blow the whistle. "But that doesn't mean we're just going to give up and let them take the win, we need to show those two assholes that we can hold our own even without them. The audience here today want a show and that's exactly what were given them. Then, when we play them again next week, we will show the world which schools is truly the greatest." He smirked at the team.

The whole team laughed at that, knowing exactly what the Nara meant.

Earlier at the beginning of the season, Shikamaru had gotten a letter that they were coming back, but it would be cutting it close to the finals in the championship. Shikamaru and his teammates were the only ones who knew, so they decided to buy some time by sending Suigetsu, the biggest loudmouth they had, to provoke the temperamental Laxus. It took a simple comment about how the white haired man banged a certain white haired model and, next thing they knew, Suigetsu's face was no longer recognizable. The accident got out to the press and Laxus was suspended for five games, getting out easy because Makarov had some powerful lawyers as friends. But Laxus hadn't been the only one. After creating a hole in their defense, they had cut a half-naked picture of Natsu's little crush, Lucy Heartfilia – which was pretty easy to get thanks to Jiraya – and one of a shirtless Jellal and glued them together, delivering the final project in Natsu's room, knowing the fiery boy was the shoot first ask question later type of guy. An extremely jealous Natsu, none the wiser, immediately took action, attacking his teammate the next day during practice, both getting suspended for two games in the process. That eliminated the two strongest scorers in the team since Natsu was the only one who could catch Gray's passes. Sting Eugliffe was simply not good enough yet, Shikamaru doubted the boy would ever get as good as Natsu. Fairy Tail, with three of its best players missing, lost to Dark Guild College. Shikamaru had wanted them to lose two games, wanting to win the championship without Sasuke and Naruto, but unfortunately, Fairy Tail proved too strong for that.

"It doesn't matter if we lose today because then we'll be tied with Fairy Tail for first place since we didn't lose a game the whole year." Shikamaru said. "But I still want us to try our hardest. Think of it as a welcomed present for them."

The players nodded confidently, getting up and hurdling in a circle.

"Now then!" Kiba said at the very middle of the huddle. "What are we gonna do?!"

"WE'RE GOING TO SHOW THEM HOW GREAT KONOHA TRULY IS!" They screamed in unison as they separated right when the whistle was blown.

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail prepared the kick off as Konoha prepared to receive the ball, the audience waiting with baited breath as Loke backed away from the ball.<p>

Shikamaru, who was sitting on the bench, watched close as Rock Lee kept fidgeting in place; it was probably exhilarating and intoxicating to play against such a worthy opponent once again. The lazy genius smirked, it was comforting to know Lee was on his side. He then looked towards his left, taking notice of Fairy Tail's trump card against Lee, Racer. Shikamaru thought Lee could at least get fifty to eighty yards, nothing less.

As Lee cracked his head towards the sky, he saw the ball falling closer and closer to the ground, five yards in front of him. Lee immediately snapped into action, pumping his legs as dust gathered behind him as he ran forward, stretching his arms. Catching the ball, Lee made sure to secure it in his arm as he charged straight at the incoming player that was attempting to tackle him. Lee smirked as he suddenly bended his back just as the player jumped for a tackle, the surprised player could only watch as he jumped over Lee, who continued on running after straightening himself.

That's forty yards, Lee counted as he jumped over Jugo and the Fairy Tail player under him. Fifty, Lee changed direction abruptly as a disgruntled Orga sailed by, stretching his arms as far as they would go but unable to gain a grasp of Lee. Sixty, Lee thought excitedly as Laxus rapidly gained on him, for such a huge guy, Laxus was amazingly fast, he thought as he faked a step to the left and immediately changed directions to his right. Laxus, not falling for the fake, immediately followed Lee's actions. Lee smirked as he suddenly jumped with his right leg, going right over the stunned Fairy player, performing two front flips before he landed gracefully on the ground. Just as Lee was about to pass the seventy yard line, two arms encircled his waist, bringing his body towards the ground.

Cheers could be heard from both sides of the huge stadium, Konoha was proud of the impressive performance and Fairy Tail was relieved the young man had been stopped.

A disgruntled Lee walked towards Neji and the huddled group, a confused frown on his face. "What happened?" He asked the Hyuga, knowing that his best friend never missed anything.

Neji smirked. "Racer was hiding behind Laxus, waiting for you. Laxus knew you were going to do something that would decrease your speed like jumping over him and not wanting the game to turn into a footrace between you and Racer, diverted your attention so that you could be tackled."

Lee suddenly smiled wide. "Well, can I rush the next play? I won't be making the same mistake twice." He asked eagerly.

"Your right about one thing." Neji confirmed, turning towards the silent Shikamaru. "You won't be making the same mistake twice simply because you won't be running for the next few plays."

Lee immediately frowned once more. "Why not? I thought I did pretty well."

"You did." Neji said, giving his friend a pad on the shoulders. "But Shikamaru said that as long as Racer is in the field, he has you lock down. I agree with him."

"What are going to be doing then?" Chouji asked.

Neji smirked. "He thought about that too." He said, referring to Shikamaru. "Listen up! Kiba I want you to keep Natsu busy, with him on the field all our passes will most likely be intercept unless he is distracted, if you feel like you might have a chance, just keep on running, I'll find you. Fairy Tail will think that we be going either for you or Sakon, which we have no intention of doing unless were completely sure it's possible. Chouji, Jugo, and Jirogo I want you to make sure to hold up the wall, it's a vital part of the plan." He then looked towards his best friend. "Lee, I want you to run a set course as well, just make sure Racer is behind you every step of the way."

"Then get ready to score the first touchdown." Neji confidently stated as they broke out of the huddle, heading for their spots.

The referee blew his whistle as soon as both teams were in position.

"Hike! Hike! Hike!" Neji screamed for the last time as the ball headed towards his awaiting hands. With help of two sophomores, Choji, Jugo, and Jirobo immediately put all their strength as they pushed, pushing their opponents back step by step.

Lee immediately rushed towards Neji's awaiting hands, aiming for the ball. He instantly ran to his right at full speed, Racer, the Outside Linebacker and Laxus following closely behind, leaving the middle for Jura. In no time at all was caught but he had no ball.

Neji smirked as he watched Laxus following Lee, he hadn't expected for the big man to fall for that. He looked towards Kiba, who was running right in front of an angry Natsu while talking. He then turned his head towards Jukon, finding him being covered by Rogue. He immediately took action, running towards the wall and the awaiting Jura behind it. He jumped and landed on Choji's shoulder, catching a glimpse of a bald head flashing by before he smirked.

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" A sweet voice asked.<p>

"We have just arrived." Sasuke coolly responded as his private jet landed.

"Oh, really?!" The voice asked. "Why did it take so long anyway? You departed a mere hour after I did."

Sasuke turned his head towards the snoring that was coming out of an open door. "Naruto forgot his helmet, the idiot could never leave something that precious to him behind."

"That is just like him, isn't it?" The voice sounded sad. "Once he loves someone he just can't let them go."

"You should see how attached he is to that car his father and mother left for him when he turned eighteen. I haven't so much as seen a single smutch on it." Sasuke pointed out, looking out the window.

Mira giggled sweetly. "You have no business talking about Naruto, you're exactly the same. Besides Naruto and me, no one has even so much as seen the present your brother gave you for your eighteenth birthday."

"It's special." Sasuke answered, a small smile gracing his chiseled features as he was reminded of his brother. "Only people I deem important enough can have a glimpse of it."

"What does that make me then?" Mira asked, a curious yet hopeful tone in her voice. "You did let me drive it after all."

A moment of silence passed as Sasuke debated whether or not to answer her question.

"You're special." He said finally. "You're very special to me, more than you can possibly imagine."

"Is that why you proposed?" Mira asked, her voice sounding relieved yet worried.

"What is the purpose of a proposal?" Sasuke asked amusedly, wondering what was so difficult to believe about him loving such a beautiful person.

"To spend the rest of your life with the person you love and cherish." Mira answered instantly.

"Well then, I guess I proposed for the wrong reason." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

Mira was silent and, for a moment, Sasuke had been afraid she hanged up.

"I…I see." She finally answered, her voice sounding empty.

Sasuke knew she was crying. He also knew that it was necessary to say his next line, as much as he hated. "I proposed because I wanted to spend the rest of time with you, even after my life was over and done with. Getting you for one lifetime doesn't seem like enough to me." He said, hoping that Naruto was in the middle of a deep slumber right now.

Mira was silent as she contemplated his words. "D-do you mean it?" She asked. "Or is this another plot to get me in bed?"

Sasuke snorted indignantly. "Can you really blame me for that? You know you're the only girl I even so much as tolerated for the past seven years we been together. My hormones were bound to start working sometime, and what better time than when the most beautiful woman in the world is in front of me?"

Mira giggled at his reaction. "I'm just joking, Sasuke. But you know I want to wait till we're married." Mira finished solemnly.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke said, he was irritated but he understood why she was so afraid of sex. "And I will respect your wishes, that's why I haven't tried anything anymore. But, in return for that, I'll be announcing our engagement to the press." He smirked, this way no one would dare mess with Mira since they would be messing with not one, but two of the worlds' most powerful man, Naruto and himself. Getting that ass wipe that was Laxus Dreyar angry at him would just add to his satisfaction.

"That's fine." Of course she would agree, why would she want girls trying to get her fiancée? But this left one problem. "But what about our schools? Don't you remember what happened when Naruto started dating Ultear? Both schools went crazy, we almost went to war." Mira said, remembering that the only reason they didn't was because of Ultear's death. Only Naruto, Sasuke, and she knew what really happened that night. And Naruto was planning to get his revenge.

Sasuke understood her concerns but he wasn't going to hide their relationship, not again. "I couldn't care less about what they think, the only reason I'm still with that school is because of Naruto and the rest of the football team." Sasuke said, scowling at the faces that appeared in his mind. "And if Fairy Tail even dares to mess with me, I'll show them just why the Uchiha name is known throughout the world."

"That won't be necessary." Mira said, knowing that Sasuke spoke the truth.

Sasuke had lost his parents when he was seven in a car accident, but he had stayed optimistic thanks his older brother and step-brother, Naruto. But four years ago, Itachi Uchiha, the genius COE of the Uchiha Corps, was brutally murdered after taking on three international criminals, managing to take out Kakuzu, the so-called immortal, and managing to identify the others, Deidara and Obito Uchiha. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't let the news get out, saying instead that their beloved brother died from a terrible diseased. A year after that, Sasuke and Naruto had taken over the massive company.

"So what were the results?" Sasuke changed the subject.

"Why don't you turn on the TV?" Mira answered.

Sasuke did just that, pressing the power button on the control for the massive TV hanging on the blue wall of the plane. He immediately changing the channel when a loud girlish moan was heard.

"What was that?" Mira asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Sasuke said as the ESPN channel came up.

"It was porn, wasn't it?" She pressed.

Sasuke was silent.

"Was it you or Naruto?" She continued.

Sasuke remained silent, wondering where she was getting her answers from.

"I see, so it was Naruto after all." She laughed with relief, what woman wouldn't be happy to have a guy only she could excite?

Sasuke frowned, she was the only thing he couldn't resist. He didn't know whether he should feel happy or annoyed.

He turned his attention to the TV as an image of a tired Shikamaru appeared on the screen, Neji and Lee beside him, as two reporters interviewed Shikamaru.

"Can you tell us what happened in the first quarter?" One reporter asked.

Shikamaru scratched his head in exasperation, much as he used to do. "I assume you're referring to Neji's touchdown." Shikamaru said as the reporter nodded excitedly. "Well, three years ago I heard an interview on Jura and how he didn't feel very comfortable when his feet were not on the ground. We merely applied that theory in this game, knowing that Jura would have to jump to reach Neji who was on top of Choji. After Neji used Choji's and Jura's bodies as leverage to jump over the wall, getting by the Safeties wasn't very difficult for someone of Neji's caliber. Laxus was the unknown factor in the play, we didn't really think he would fall for such a stupid trick...But then again, his body is said to be made of ninety-five percent muscle, I guess that includes his brain too."

Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement, Shikamaru had a photographic memory just like him. And he made Laxus look stupid, killing two birds with one stone.

"I, just like many others around the world, expected the match to be more evenly matched, what are your thoughts on the subject?" The other reporter asked.

Shikamaru sighted tiredly. "That was a onetime strategy, Fairy Tail learned from their mistakes. We couldn't score against Jura and Laxus again and we have no one who can stop Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel at the same time, one of them is always open."

"How do you expect to beat Fairy Tail when you play them next week? They completely dominated this game, beating Konoha by forty points."

"I have no comment." Shikamaru coolly replied, turning to follow his team out the field. "But I will tell you this." He said, grabbing everyone's attention seeing as his face was on the blimps. "It's a guaranteed victory for Konoha." He departed then, leaving a gasping audience in his awake. The screen went blank as Sasuke pressed the off button.

Sasuke smirked. "I assume you heard that."

"Yeah." Mira answered.

"I'll announced it when my team is holding the trophy."

"You still have to beat them."

Sasuke smirked at that. "So you didn't hear after all. Our victory is guaranteed."

"Very funny, Sasuke." She laughed lightly.

"I try."

"Well, as much as I hate it, I'm going to have to let you go." She said, disappointed. "I just arrived in my apartment."

"It's alright." Sasuke answered as a shirtless Naruto walked into the room, exposing his ripped body. "Things came up on my end as well."

"Well then, will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Count on it." Sasuke said. "Love you, have a good night."

"Thank you, I love you too." She said as Sasuke hanged up.

Both Uchihas remained silent as they stared at one another.

A frowning Naruto turned to stared out the window, completely ignoring the servants that started gathering his stuff. "Konoha, huh, Sasuke?" He said, giving his brother a side look.

"Yeah." Sasuke said stoically. It seemed as if after Itachi and Ultear died, his brother had become a mere shell of his former self. "We still have some things we have to take care of."

"Good." Naruto said, a tattooed blue haired devil coming to his mind. "I really missed this place."

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, please review and tell me if I should continue! More things will be explained in the next chapter if you want me to continue it. I know that Sasuke seems OCC but things will be explained why he became like that. Naruto will be much smarter and serious in this fanfiction until his girl comes up. And sorry about my grammar and stuff, English is my third language and I have only been speaking it for one year. And, just in case there is a mistake (which there shouldn't be since I researched it), I never played football before and I have no desire to, I just decided that because the schools are in the US.<strong>

**HERE ARE THE SPORTS BOTH ARE GONNA PARICIPATE IN:**

**Naruto: Football, basketball, soccer, and boxing.**

**Sasuke: Football, basketball, soccer, and martial arts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish…I wish…**

**I want to send a big Thank You to all of those who reviewed, favorite or followed this story, I really appreciated! This chapter is just for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>College Warfare<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Reconnections**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail City<strong>

**Fairy Bar…**

"Let me get this straight," Lucy Heartfilia said, giving the boys a disapproving glance. "You expect me to believe that Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha, probably the busiest men around the world, are coming back just so that they can participate in the finals?"

Natsu and Gray nodded, giving the blonde an exasperated look in return. "Why is that so hard to believe? Didn't you see how confident Shikamaru looked?" Gray asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"There's absolutely no way!" Lucy exclaimed, she could never trust them after the countless pranks they performed on her, she wouldn't be falling for another one anytime soon. "He was probably just trying to scare you, I mean, the Uchiha Corps is the most powerful company in the face of the earth, no one can keep up with them! Sasuke and Naruto are the COEs, they can't just leave whenever they want!"

Natsu merely glared in protest. "We're not scared of them!" Gray nodded in agreement, they couldn't be letting people think that the Fairy Tail Duo were afraid of the Demons of Konoha.

"Yeah right!" Lucy gave her friend a dubious look, crossing her arms underneath her well-endowed breasts. "Remember the first time you met Naruto? That Youtube video is still getting millions of likes each day and it was three years ago!"

Natsu's face went red with embarrassment, even a brain like his could remember that. It was something he would never be able to forget, it was the day Naruto Namikaze Uchiha became his goal.

It was about the time they were all college freshmen and the first Fairy Tail and Konoha event in the year, the dancing contest. Natsu had gotten lost and came upon a humongous gym, easily one of the biggest he had ever seen. One of the most wondrous too.

Natsu, being the curious boy he was, went in, looking at all the expensive equipment the gym possessed. He had never seen anything like it. Pools, Jacuzzis, spa rooms, more than anything a person would need to get stronger or for relaxation. But what really got the pink head's attention were the two shirtless boys who were sweating like there was no tomorrow, their ripped bodies flexing after what probably was an extreme workout. One of them was just throwing various kicks around, performing various agility moves in the process, undoubtedly imagining that it was a real life situation with an opponent in front of him. Not that Natsu was gay, but he had to admit that the boy was the most attractive male that he had ever seen. His raven hair framed his face in a way that seemed almost feminine, innocent, but the dark, empty eyes that seemed almost endless told you that the young man was anything but.

He then moved his eyes the blonde boy facing away from him, the one who was sending blow after blow at the punching bag, his back flexing as strikes, which were too fast to be seen by the naked eye, almost created holes in the bag. What impressed the boy even more was the amount of damaged bags on the floor, he had counted up to twenty. Natsu, amazed, just couldn't keep his mouth shut, getting the young man's attention and challenging him.

It was a complete beat down.

And the worst part was that it was all caught on tape. It was the day Natsu started a seeing a whisked blonde young man every time he approached a punching bag.

"That will never happen again!" He growled, agitated especially because it was Lucy, his crush and best friend, who was laughing at him. "I been practicing, I'll show that bastard next time!"

"I was just joking, Natsu." Lucy said calmly, used to his little outbursts. "And besides, how can you beat Naruto when he's in Europe?"

"Naruto?" A sweet voice asked.

Gray, Natsu, and Lucy immediately turned, recognizing the voice. Their eyes widened as they recognized the familiar form of their beautiful white haired friend, Fairy Tail's number one beauty.

"Mira!" Lucy said as she stood up from her stool and ran to the girl, giving her a bone-crushing hug. "I knew you were coming back soon, but not this soon!"

Mira smiled as she returned the hug eagerly, she had deeply missed her group of friends.

"When did you return?" Lucy asked as she retreated from the hug, giving Mira a tearful gaze, they hadn't seen each other for three years now.

"Last night." Mira answered as she gave each of the boys a smile, getting two wide grins in return.

"Oh." Lucy gasped, giving her friend a hurt look. "Why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to be a surprise." Mira said as she looked around confusedly, her beautiful features turning into a confused frown. "But where is Erza? I was sure she would be with the group, you all hardly leave each other's presence during the day."

The boys' eyes narrowed at this, their hands forming into fists. Lucy, however, smiled widely. "She's with Jellal right now." She said, stars forming in her eyes as she joined her hands and brought them to her cheeks. "They're just the cutest couple!"

"Oh." Mira's happy mood immediately darkened, something that went unnoticed by the beautiful blonde and the two frustrated young man. "I thought they broke up."

Lucy merely waved her comment aside. "Please, those two just can't get enough of each other! I mean, they have their arguments every now and again, but they always make up. I even heard that Jellal is planning to propose soon."

"Oh, isn't that wonderful." Mira said with a fake smile plastered on her face, feeling the exact opposite.

"Yeah, and guess what?" The cheery blonde said as she took Mira's hand and guided her to an empty stool beside the boys. "I finally have a boyfriend!"

Mira, noticing the way Natsu's eyes darkened even more, deduced that the pink haired boy wasn't the boyfriend. "Do I know him?" Mira asked, hoping against hope that she Lucy didn't make some kind of mistake. Lucy wasn't the smartest when it came to boys, she had been looking for a boyfriend since Mira left. Specifically Natsu.

"You know him alright." Gray spoke up, a frown on his face as he inched closer towards a depressed Natsu, elbowing his rival a bit too roughly. "Orange hair? Glasses? The guy who always used to hit on you?" Gray clued in his female friend.

Mira gradually nodded, the boyfriend's features coming to her mind as she gasped in surprise. "You're dating Loke?!" Mira gave Lucy an incredulous look, wondering what happened while she was away.

Lucy nodded eagerly, mistaking her friend's reaction as excitement. "Yeah, he asked me out about two months ago."

"And you accepted?" Mira asked, hoping that the blonde was just joking with her, a welcome home prank if you will. "You hate his guts."

"Correction, I used to hate his guts, he changed now. He's a completely different man than he used to be." Lucy said, not catching the disbelieving looks on the boys' faces. "But, before we start talking about my relationship." Lucy said as she noticed something shiny on Mira's hand. "How about you tell me what that ring is doing on your finger."

"What ring?" Gray asked as he took a sip of his water.

Mira smiled as she displayed her luxurious ring to her friends, earning gasps of surprise. An eighteen-carat flawless ring adorned her finger. It was an octagon-cut diamond ring set in a platinum split base. The diamond itself was certified as a Type lla diamond, the most chemically pure type of diamond with exceptional optical transparency.

"W-who is it?" Lucy muttered as she marveled at the ring. She knew plenty about diamonds, often wondering if she would ever receive one of her own. Her blue eyes flickered towards the dead looking Natsu, her eyes full of sadness.

Gray couldn't even utter a word, even he knew not just anyone could afford that kind of ring. Whoever proposed to Mira was someone powerful.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mira answered with a small frown on her face, she hated to hide things from her friends but it was for the best. They wouldn't take the news very well.

Lucy and Gray frowned themselves at the answer. They wanted their friend to elaborate what she meant but they knew it wouldn't amount to anything. Mira wasn't the type to keep secrets unless it was for the best.

"Well, whoever he is, he must be made out of money." Lucy said, not sounding very cheerful at all as her eyes strayed from the ring on Mirajane's hand to the oblivious Natsu, something that Gray frowned at and Mira decided not question about. "Not just anyone can afford this kind of stuff. My dad himself would've had problems and he was pretty wealthy."

Gray, on the other hand, gave Mira a serious gaze. "Do you love him?" He suddenly asked, his eyes inspecting for any lies.

"Yes." Mira answered instantly, with conviction that drew shocked looks from her friends. "I love him with all my heart."

"Does he love you?" Gray asked, quickly regaining his composure.

Mira smiled at this, a smile so bright that it seemed as if it was the sun itself. "Yes." She answered. "He cares very deeply for me."

"How do you know? Boys often lie to get what they want and, if my memory serves me correctly, you never had a boyfriend before you left for Europe. You're not very experienced in this kind of thing." Gray continued, deciding not to mention that he was one of those boys.

Mira felt guilty then, she did in fact have a boyfriend back then too, Sasuke hadn't been much of a boyfriend before – understatement of the century, she told herself – but they were dating nonetheless. "Don't worry Gray, I know what boys are usually after, and I know for certain that he's after it." Mira said with a small blush on her face, remembering all the hungry looks Sasuke gave her every time she passed by him. And, she reminded herself as her face flushed even more, the number of times she felt his boner pressing against her whenever they would cuddle, which admittedly, was all the time.

"If you know what he's after, why are you still with him? He's probably just going to throw you away after he gets what he wants." Gray sneered, he probably knew every trick in the book since he was one of those types. Gray has been with plenty of girls before, girls who fell deeply in love with him. But Gray just couldn't do it, he just couldn't stay with one, he could never find one that could keep his interest for long. He tried plenty of times before, getting in relationships, but it would usually only last two or three months and then it would gradually fall apart. He accepted as it was and at least got pleasurable times from it. Don't get him wrong, he wouldn't just sleep with anyone with a pussy, he at least had the decency to sleep with people he knew for more than a few days.

"He isn't." Mira said confidently, smiling. "I trust him, he would do anything if it meant my happiness."

Gray merely glanced at his friend, wondering just who she was talking about with such conviction. Looking into her determined eyes, Gray sighted heavily as he gave up seeing as there was no way he would be changing her mind anytime soon. "Sound as if you found the perfect guy then, rich and loyal." Gray said as he gave Mira a sincere smile, hoping against hope that Mira knew what she was doing. "I just wonder if you told Elfman and Lisanna yet."

Mira gave him a small grateful smile in return. "No, not yet, I was in my way to their apartment but I had to stop to say hi when I noticed your car."

"I see." Gray smirked proudly, his pride and joy never failed to be noticed. He owned a black Jeep Wrangler Unlimited, a sturdy vehicle that was made for the trails and the open road. The power steeling and alloy wheels allowed for a smooth ride in the roughest terrain, making every drive seem as if it was an adventure. Gray and Natsu lived for wild rides. Like most boys, his life revolved around his ride.

Seeing as Gray was in lala land, Mira turned her attention to Lucy, who was giving her a serious look.

"What?" Mira asked, leaning away from the blonde seeing as Lucy was inching closer and closer towards her.

"Is he handsome?" Lucy asked, giving the white haired girl a frown.

Mira blushed at that, making Lucy raise an eyebrow in question. "H-he's gorgeous." Mira confessed, her blush increasing in color. "I never seen a better looking man, though I often hear other girls say his brother is just as sexy."

"I see." Lucy said, giving her friend a knowing smile. "You've achieved every woman's dream, finding a sexy man who has a sexy brother, I knew the moment I saw you that you were exceptional Mirajane Strauss."

If Mira's blush could've deepened more than it already was, it would have. "I-it's not like that! His brother and I are just friends, nothing else!"

"Calm down, I was just joking." Lucy chuckled good-naturally, bringing a glass of alcohol towards her soft lips. "Though it's nice to know that you get along with his family."

Mira nodded, her face gradually becoming the adoring pale it was used to.

"So…" Gray spoke up, glancing interestingly at his pretty friend. "Do you know anything about Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha? Are they still in Europe?" He asked, making Natsu break out of his saddened state. Naruto was always a cause for concern when it came to Natsu.

"Would you guys give it up!" Lucy sighted heavily, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "We already have the game next week in the bag, Shikamaru Nara was bluffing!"

"No he wasn't." Mira informed, drawing shocked gazes from her friends. "Sasuke and Naruto arrived just yesterday, they'll definitely be playing next Saturday."

Lucy looked dumbfounded while Natsu and Gray looked concerned, too worried to rub it in the pretty blonde's face that they had been right.

"We were right after all." Gray said, not sounding the least bit happy about it. But what he did sound was determined.

Natsu nodded in agreement, he couldn't wait till the game.

Lucy suddenly smiled brightly, giving Mira a hopeful gaze. "Do you know who the mystery girl is?"

Mira gave her a confused look in return.

"Oh, you must know about it, I mean, even Natsu and Gray know about it and they know as much about technology as monkeys do," – the boys frowned at this, their ego taking a hit – "they can't even operate their phones properly." Lucy said, raising an eyebrow in surprise when Mira didn't react to her words. "People all over the world are wondering the identity of the mysterious girl who is dating the Sasuke Uchiha, who, might I add, is probably the most wanted bachelor in the world. Twitter named her one of the top ten mysteries in the world. She's pretty high up in the list."

Mira giggled, remembering the various times she made fun of her boyfriend when that topic came up. Sasuke didn't really care about being secretive of their relationship, he didn't care what people thought. In fact, if it wasn't because he wanted peaceful dates with Mira, Sasuke would have probably declared to the world that she was his woman and if anyone ever even simply looked at her with lust in their eyes, he would personally remove their eyes from their sockets. Unfortunately, even though Sasuke prevented her from watching, she knew one time he did just that and more to a guy who had cornered her one night and tried to have his way with her. Before he could even touch her, Sasuke appeared. She never heard of the man again.

"So…" Gray said, trying to find some kind of leverage against his rival who always seemed to be in control whenever they battled. "Do you know her?"

Mira merely shook her head in amusement, if only they knew that the object of their curiosity was sitting right in front of them.

They sighted in exasperation, they finally thought they would get some kind of clue. They were beginning to believe the girl didn't even exist.

"Well, whatever." Lucy said as she typed furiously on her iPhone 6, a proud smile on her face. "I bet that I be the first to mention in Twitter that Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha are officially back."

Gray smirked as Natsu laughed. "That'll be pointless, do you really think we're the only ones who came up with that conclusion?" Gray asked incredulously, Natsu nodding to his every word. "Pretty much everyone around the world guessed that and unless you have any proof, people are just going to dismiss your claim as they did to many others before it."

Lucy immediately deflated at that, letting out a weak sigh. Her mood, however, immediately inflated when her phone started vibrating. She quickly unlocked her phone and read a newly arrived text.

"Oh, it's Loke!" Lucy said happily, gathering her purse as she stood up from her booth. "It's good to know that you're back Mira, I really missed you!" She said hurriedly, giving her friend a quick hug. She then sent a quick look towards Natsu, something that was not missed by her two friends, as she turned and hurried towards the door, throwing the boys a backward wave of her hand as she disappeared amongst the crowd of boys that were staring at Mira, too afraid to approach the girl since her two male friends beside her weren't exactly what you would call friendly.

"So she didn't want to hang out with us because she had a date with Loke?" Gray raised an eyebrow in question, noting that his pink haired rival was depressed once again. Mira was still looking at the wave of boys, where Lucy had disappeared from sight.

"It isn't a date!" Natsu growled, his voice thick with distaste. "Both of us know where she's going, it's pretty much what they been doing since they started dating!"

Mira perked up at this. "Where is she going?"

Natsu didn't answer, merely glaring at his drink as if it was Loke himself standing there.

"His apartment." Gray said, shaking his head in disappointment. "They've been fucking like rabbits left and right, no matter where they are."

Mira looked at Gray aghast, praying that her friend was joking around.

Seeing her look, Gray shook his head sadly. "I wish I was. Natsu and I tried keeping her away from him, but all that resulted in was getting her mad at us. We even tried threatening Loke to stay away from her, but Lucy always ended up running to him in the end."

"What happened to her? Lucy didn't…she was never like that." Mira asked sadly, what happened to the sweet girl that only cared about becoming a writer and Natsu?

Gray glared at Natsu at that, murder in his eyes. "This idiot happened." He said, venom in his voice. "He was caught fucking some bimbo he met after some party."

Mira looked at Natsu for an explanation. The boy mentioned merely gave Gray a side glance, too depressed to defend himself. "I was drunk." He explained slowly, his usual cheery eyes seemed dead. "Gray and I had a bet going on like we usually do and we lost ourselves to alcohol. I have no recollection of what happened after, only that the next morning Lucy came in and found me in her bed with some whore I didn't even know."

Mira could only gape at her friend in surprise. "You slept with another girl in Lucy's bed? What brought on that decision?" She knew that Natsu wasn't the smartest of the bunch, but he had to have some common sense, right?

Natsu shrugged. "I always used to spend my days with Lucy in her apartment, but now I'm lucky to even be friends with her." He said, sounding defeated at the last part of his sentence.

Mira merely shook her head in exasperation. Natsu never gave up.

"Did you apologize?" Mira asked.

Natsu nodded. "Still am, every time I see her. I tried everything. She hates me."

Mira could swear if Gray wasn't in the room, Natsu would've broken down in tears. She never though she would ever see the day Natsu Dragneel would sound so defeated.

Gray, however, was not one to care about how Natsu felt. He inwardly considered Natsu his best friend, though he would never tell a soul about that, but the pink head has really been pissing him off for the past few months. Especially because of the situation with Lucy.

"Don't tell me you tried everything, because you haven't!" Gray sneered at his friend. "Grow a fucking dick already and tell her how you feel about her!"

Natsu stood up at that, his face red with anger as he grasped Gray's white coat, keeping his rival a feet from the floor. "What part of "she fucking hates me" don't you understand?!" He growled, wishing nothing more than to be able to punch the hell out of the man on his hands.

Mira could only look on worriedly, knowing that when they started a fight nothing could stop them but Erza.

Gray, who was past the point of caring, threw a right hook to Natsu's jaw, sending the surprised pink head to the air as all the oxygen escaped from his body. "Are you really that fucking stupid?!" Gray snapped, jumping on top of his rival before he could recover and throwing punch after punch at the surprised Natsu. "Do you see the way she looks at you every time you come in the room?! The way she acts around you?! The way she glances at you every time she leaves us to go to fuck that fucking man whore?! I have no idea why a girl like her fell for a retard like you, but she did! And it's making me fucking sick!"

With a final punch, Gray stood up, grabbed his keys, finished his drink and stormed out of the Fairy Tail Bar, no one daring to get in his way. The crowd merely stared, already used to fights between the two young men.

Mira stood up from her seat and walked towards Natsu, who had blood and bruises all over his face. Natsu, however, didn't seem to be registering the pain, merely glancing at the ceiling with a dead look in his eyes.

"He's right." Natsu said, coughing blood in the process. "I… w-was always too m-much of a p-pussy to confess my f-feelings for her. I still am." He sounded miserable, dead.

"It's alright, Natsu." Mira comforted, as she politely asked the charmed bartender for a small towel. "Every boy has the same reservations when they care about someone. They try to act all cool, but inside, they're a bundle of nerves."

Just then a smiling bartender appeared with a small red towel in his hands. Mira graciously took the towel from his hands as she sent the man a dazzling smile, thanking the blushing bartender.

"D-did your fiancée do that?" Natsu asked, having difficulty speaking.

Mira smiled as she wiped the blood from his face, inspecting for any injuries as she did. "Yeah, he was probably the worst." She giggled as she remembered Sasuke trying to form the words to tell her how he felt about her, it had taken him about ten minutes to put two words together. It had taken him over an hour to confess his love for her. "He tried to act impassive about it but it only made things more difficult for him."

Natsu laughed, his jaw snapping back in place as he did so.

Mira noted that his lips were busted for the most part, bulged as if they were inflated with air. The pink head also had a black eye, busted cheeks and a broken nose, nothing unusual for a reckless man like Natsu.

Natsu groggily stood up and grabbed his own keys, giving Mira a small smile before he headed towards the door.

Mira could merely gaze on sadly as she wondered what happened to the small, but inseparable group of friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha City<strong>

Neat hedges lined the sidewalks, each side kept in top condition by the ever-vigilant wealthy residents. Tress swayed lazily with the breeze, leafs floating slowly towards the ground. One man was in his garden, mowing his lawn, his pride and joy, to perfection. As he powered off the mower, he stopped, looking at the beautiful blue sky and the drifting clouds around it. This was why everyone wanted to live here, he thought happily, smiling. The peace. The tranquility.

In one moment, all of that was shattered.

The silence and tranquility in the atmosphere was torn by roars of powerful car engines as a black and gold Bugatti Royale screeched around the corner, the tires squealing in protest as the driver picked up in speed. Following it almost immediately was a white and blue BMW i8, who was rapidly gaining on the Bugatti. It was impended, however, by a white Corvette Stingray, whose driver had had a perfect drift around the corner, and kept threatening to pass the BMW if the driver let up on speed and intensity. Following last was a Porsche Cayman, barely keeping up with all the other powerful machines.

Shikamaru Nara clenched his jaw as he shifted gears, slamming his foot back down on the accelerator, allowing the adrenaline to course through him at the burst of speed it granted, the others doing everything they could to keep up with him.

He glanced at the mirror with a smirk, watching with amusement as Kiba struggled to stay in front of Neji, who was most likely only playing around with the dog boy, Shikamaru thought. He then glanced at the last car with a frown, the Porsche, the main one he had to worry about. He couldn't take Gaara lightly, especially when it came to the next turn, he noted as he looked to the course plotted on his computer, which would then take them towards the Highway, where Gaara and Neji would definitely start taking the race seriously.

Shikamaru eyed the corner coming up on his right, preparing for what was to come. He glanced at his mirror, then wrenched the handbrake up, twisting the steering wheel to the right. The back end of his Bugatti was thrown out as he slid around the corner. He slammed the handbrake back down, burying the accelerator.

His car immediately increased speed as he entered the Highway. He gave his mirror a quick glance, managing to see Kiba messing up on his turn, going too wide, allowing Neji and Gaara to fly past him. Shikamaru smirked, one down, two more to go. His smirk, however, subsided when he noticed the two sports cars bearing down on him. He shifted up a gear, trying to open up some distance between them, if he allowed Neji or Gaara to come closer it was over for him, their cars were much more agile than his. Especially Gaara's. He weaved in and out of the traffic, ignoring the blaring of horns and shouts of anger from other motorists as he went around them in dangerous speeds, his friends following closely behind.

He chuckled as he managed to put a little distance between his opponents, he would be taking this one home. Besides looking at clouds and maybe sex, there was no better feeling than the rush of adrenaline after every near miss, every high speed chase, and every drift.

He glanced to his side, and noticed, to his horror, a smirking Neji who had managed to draw level with him. He glanced towards his computer, immediately noticing that the exit they were supposed to take was coming up. Neji fell behind him as they entered a one lane, which would then lead them to an extremely narrow turn. Shikamaru didn't like it, but he would have to take the risk. When his friends were involved in a race it was either ride or die, anything for the win.

He dropped down a gear and swung his Bugatti around the corner, avoiding two cars by mere centimeters, the sound of rubber screeching on asphalt drowning out the horns of the other cars.

Shikamaru found himself on a long, straight road. He power-shifted up a gear, pressing the accelerator into the floor, immediately opening up a fairly sizable gap between him and his two remaining opponents, he couldn't even see Kiba's BMW anymore. The lazy genius turned his attention back on the road as he narrowly avoided hitting a black Audi R8, managing to evade the car by changing lanes, but allowing Gaara and Neji to surround him on either side.

"Fuck." He cursed as his fingers danced over the controls of his NOS injectors, toying with the idea of engaging the system. He hadn't wanted to use it, but he wanted to win.

He wrenched his hand away as he cursed. He wanted to save that little surprise for Naruto and Sasuke, the ones he can't ever beat no matter how hard he tried, those guys were fucking monsters.

He merely watched as Gaara swerved to the right, gaining the lead, and Neji followed closely after him. He had lost.

He slowed down considerably as he continued going straight and followed the usual route to the mansion the group would always spend together when they were younger, knowing that the race was over for him.

A horn was heard behind him.

Shikamaru glanced at his rearview mirror, gaining sight of a white and blue BMW rapidly becoming leveled with him.

"Haha, I knew you would lose, Shikamaru!" Kiba laughed, his unusual canines showing as he gave his friend a wide grin. "Those two bastards are crazy, they don't know the meaning of taking it too far!"

"Whatever." Shikamaru replied, giving Kiba an unamused look. "You talk as if you have common sense. You know you're just creating an excuse as to why you lost."

Kiba frowned slightly, knowing that Shikamaru had hit the nail on the head. "Tsk, I was taking it easy." Kiba gave up his charade, knowing there was no point to do so in front of the lazy genius. "I was saving it for the next time, when we face the real monsters."

Shikamaru nodded, his thoughts exactly.

They continued the drive in silence, not one of them being able to admit aloud their eagerness to see their two friends after three years. To see Konoha's trump cards, the Six Demons of Konoha, coming together once again.

Shikamaru smiled slightly when he caught sight of the place that contained most of his childhood memories, the Uchiha manor. He couldn't see it really well from where he was, but he had a quick glimpse every now and again as he drove around by tall trees.

The manor itself was one of those buildings whose architecture was extremely hard to find any others that are comparable to it. It was a Châteauesque-styled mansion built by Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha Corps. It was big, but nothing like the one Madara had built to compete against Hashirama Senju's own huge manor back in the days the companies battled for power. That mansion was humongous, with a total of 178,926 square feet of floor space and featuring 250 rooms. Shikamaru had no idea why so many rooms were needed and he didn't particularly cared. Way too much walking for his liking.

He pulled out his ID, letting the computer by the gates scanned it. At once, huge golden gates opened, allowing entrance to the huge mansion. Shikamaru didn't waste any time, putting on some speed as he followed a path through the huge field around the mansion, finally gaining full sight of the impressive manor. He had one word to describe it really. Beautiful. Definitely fit to be called one of the most beautiful homes of the Uchihas.

It was a three-story building, allowing view of the entire estate. Stained glass, sharply arched windows, vaulted ceilings and ornate furnishings played to the mansion's grand-yet-mysterious appearance. The mansion itself was mostly tinted yellow, the ceilings were the only part where it had the color of a slightly darker blue. It had a royalty look to it, making it look more like a mini-castle than anything else. What set this one apart from the many other Uchiha mansions, however, was the fact that it contained the most beautiful gardens, built by Mikoto Uchiha herself. Beautiful flowers, trees and bushes decorated the sides and front of the building and the track that lead to the front of the house, creating intricate designs everywhere he looked. But, for Shikamaru, the best part of the mansion was the lake behind it, the place that contained his favorite spot for watching clouds. In fact, it was due to that fact that he met the group of boys that hated each other with a passion, but would never leave the other alone.

He also liked the fact that the mansion contained a huge indoor swimming pool and a huge field right in front of the house. He smirked then, remembering all the crazy parties the boys had thrown back in the days when they were all together. No one else could throw a party like they did, not even Fairy Tail. The best part about the whole thing was that the mansion was away from the city, allowing them to be as loud as they desired.

He drove around a pretty fountain, parking in front of the entrance to the mansion, where an old butler waited for him. He slowly removed himself from his car, his legs snapping into place after being seated for so long.

"It's good to see you, Shikamaru." The old butler smiled at the lazy genius, giving the young man a slight bow of his head.

"I missed you too, Arthur." Shikamaru scratched his head as he returned the butler's smile. "You have no idea how many times I watched clouds and found that I had finished my drink, wondering why it wasn't refilled. I really missed my cloud watching companion."

"I have to agree with you there Shikamaru!" Kiba said as he got out of his BMW, his small dog following closely behind. "I missed you and your old jokes old man. I wish you were my butler!"

"I see you two haven't changed." Arthur responded, his old eyes then straying to the loud engines rapidly approaching their location. "And I presume that's the rest of the old group."

"Yeah." Shikamaru said, bitterness lacing his voice because of his loss. "We had a little race."

"A "little" race?" The butler chuckled dryly, giving Shikamaru a knowing look. "You expect me to believe that? Please, I remember when I used to be young and foolish."

Kiba padded the older man's shoulders, laughing.

"Please." He said, giving the old man a smug grin. "We both know you forgot all about your life old man, I mean, how old are you now? I'm pretty sure you're already in your hundreds."

The old butler smirked, removing Kiba's arm from his person. "First of all, I'm sixty-nine. And second, I have a photographic memory. It looks to me as if you're the one who constantly forgets everything."

Kiba's grin vanished, insulted. "I don't know what you're talking about old man, I'm like, crazy smart and everything." Akamaru barked at that, apparently agreeing with his owner seeing as Kiba grinned, happy someone believed him, even if it was his dog. No, happy especially because it was his dog. "See? Akamaru understands." He said, squatting to pat the fluffy dog.

The old man merely nodded politely at that, not wanting to comment since he was known to be sarcastic in nature.

Shikamaru, however, had no such reservations, muttering quietly under his breath. "What an idiot."

Lucky for him and his sanity, Kiba and his insane sense of hearing couldn't pick up on his little comment seeing as the sound of loud engines overcame the atmosphere.

The old butler watched with amazed eyes as a Porsche and a Corvette drifted around the pound, stopping perfectly behind the two super cars that arrived before them.

Neji and Gaara, respectfully, stepped out of their vehicles, looking at each other with determined gazes.

"I believe that was my win." Neji said, his face devoid of emotion.

Gaara slowly shook his head, his button up white shirt revealing his pale neck. "That was my win." He said, pointing to himself.

Neji didn't respond, but continued looking at his friend, determined to get his way. Gaara merely stared back emotionlessly, pretty much looking the same way he always looked.

"It was a draw." Shikamaru concluded, trying to calm the feud. Neji and Gaara continued with their stare off though, making Shikamaru sigh in frustration.

He turned to the old butler, who was bowing respectfully to the boys who had come from well-known families. "Arthur, you know why we're here."

The old butler nodded, leading the boys towards the arched wooden double doors. The doors were opened by two uniformly dressed maids, who bowed respectfully as the boys passed by them.

"Allow me to apologize for the mess." The old butler said, not sounding sorry at all. "We have only just arrived after all."

The boys didn't even bother answering, following the old butler with fond looks in their eyes.

The inside of the house was insanely bright, maids going left and right, putting things back in order. Most of the luxurious paintings were already in view, displaying their humongous wealth. The room was huge, two corridor on either side of the boys and a set of stairs in front that split midway through, directing towards the second floor. They walked around the set of stairs, going through the opened space under it that directed them towards the huge dining room. The floor was carpeted with a fine red and brown carpet, surrounding a table big enough to fit twelve people. They took an immediate left, going through a set of doors and arriving at the courtyard, which formed a chokepoint thanks to the quick access it provided to other areas of the mansion.

They went through another entrance that directed them towards the indoor Jacuzzi and swimming pool, which had glassed walls around it, allowing the beautiful gardens and the veranda to be seen, which contained a Jacuzzi, a big pool with counters all around it, and a bar. The boys specifically noted the bar that offered a variety of drinks Kiba used to drown in. Still does, only now it's in other places as well.

After that they came across the indoor basketball court. Neji narrowed his eyes at the tinted and smooth court, especially at the basket, the fact that Sasuke had beat him countless times before he left not escaping the Hyuga's mind.

The sound of determined grunts broke him out of his darkening thoughts of what he wished to do to the Uchiha. They were now at a complete workout room, where they could clearly make out a struggling Naruto trying to bench press what seemed to be 665 pounds of weight, a smirking Sasuke watching amusedly behind him.

Sasuke's smirk, however, disappeared when Naruto managed to propel the bar back up, putting it back on the stand.

"I did it! I'm beating you once again, you stupid asshole!" The blonde exclaimed loudly, his muscles bulging as he stood up from the bench.

"Only by twenty pounds." Sasuke replied, scowling, knowing that even twenty pounds was too much of a difference when it came to Naruto. Another month of bench pressing until he could catch up. And by then, Naruto would have added another twenty pounds. "And besides, I'm still much faster than you."

"Whatever." Naruto dismissed, his face forming a small smile. "You're just creating an excuse like you always do when I beat you."

"Which rarely ever happens." Sasuke finished, grunting.

"I bet I can lift more than both of you bastards combined!" Kiba suddenly exclaimed, heading for the two taken aback young man.

Sasuke and Naruto seemed surprise for a mere second before small smiles graced their faces.

"Yeah, right, dog boy. Last time you said that you almost died." Naruto gave his old friend a grin, drawing Kiba in an arm lock and messing with his wild hair.

Kiba struggled, pushing to get away from the hold so that he could kick the blonde's ass. Akamaru barked wildly behind him, drawing Naruto's attention.

"Oh, if it isn't little Akamaru." Naruto said, grinning maliciously. "I really feel sorry for you, I can't even imagine what's like following this idiot around."

"Shut up, you little fucker!" Kiba cursed, finally squeezing his way out of the hold. As soon as he was free, Kiba threw a kick to the blonde's head as he growled. "I'll teach you to insult me you dumbass blonde!"

Naruto deflected the blow easily, pushing the leg away and sending a punch of his own towards Kiba. Kiba's eye widened at the speed the attack was coming towards him as he crossed his arms across his face. He had blocked the attack, but the mere force of it had pushed the dog lover four steps back, an angry tint on his arm where the punch had connected.

"I see you have gotten stronger." Neji examined, smirking at the blonde. "Maybe now you can provide a decent match against me."

"You can say that." Naruto said, giving Shikamaru and Gaara a nod of his head. "Though I could kick your ass three years ago easily enough."

Neji gave the blonde a small smile. "It's good to have you back, Naruto." He said, he then looked to Sasuke. "Though I can't say the same for you, Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, the smirk that was guaranteed to annoy 99.9 percent of non-Uchihas. Well, except Mira, but she didn't count seeing as she was becoming an Uchiha soon. "I see you're still alive, Hyuga. Pity."

As much as he tried to ignore the smirk, it was clear to the boys that Neji was irritated.

"And I see you're the same asshole you were three years ago." Neji retorted testily. Naruto and Sasuke were one of the few who could make the usual polite young man unsettled.

Sasuke remained composed, his smirk still on his pretty face. "Hey, Naruto." He called to his brother. "Don't you recall seeing someone who was the exact replica of Neji in Europe?"

Naji narrowed his eyes at that, wondering what the Uchiha was planning.

Naruto immediately brightened, his face forming the adoring grin girls loved. "Oh, yeah, Hanabi was in Europe. She's really grown up now. And I mean ass and everything! It was the only reason I didn't mistook her for Neji."

Kiba laughed at that, looking at Neji as the pictures Hinata had showed him of Hanabi came to mind. They looked like twins.

Shikamaru and Gaara merely watched with amusement. Arthur shook his head as he retreated from the room.

Neji was raging inwardly, but remained calm. Though if anyone looked closely enough they would see that the Hyuga was struggling to keep his dignified façade in place.

Unfortunately for Neji, Sasuke was very observant. "And don't forget to mention the other thing."

Naruto looked confusedly at his step-brother, before his eyes widened. Looking guiltily at Neji, something that didn't escape the observant Hyuga, as he prayed Sasuke would keep his mouth shut.

"What did you do?" The Hyuga said, his tone spelling "you're fucked if you don't tell me." He knew he was playing right in Sasuke's palms, but he could tell this was serious.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, a stupid grin forming on his handsome face. "N-nothing, don't listen to Sasuke, he's just doing this to get to you." He didn't sound very convincing.

Neji didn't let up, taking menacing steps towards the nervous blonde who kept backing away. "What. Did. You. Do." He repeated, glaring holes.

Naruto always hated those orbs that seemed to be able to see everything he did. They always made him nervous. And when he was nervous, things didn't usually end up going his way.

"I-it w-was nothing." He muttered unconvincingly.

Another step. Naruto was clearly about to crack.

"I…I k-kind of…of…" He muttered again, unable to finish his sentence.

The others leaned in, interested.

"You kind of what?" Neji urged, his eyes looking worried. This had to be serious. Did something happen to his cousin?

"I kind of fucked your sister or whatever!" Naruto panicked, drawing shocked gazes from his friends and an amused smirk from Sasuke, who was looking smugly at Neji.

Neji was paralyzed.

Shikamaru snickered, Gaara smirked and Kiba outright laughed. That was until he realized that the girl Naruto fucked was his girlfriend's sister.

"What did you say!?" He exclaimed, glaring knives at the blonde.

That seemed to have awakened Neji, who was now taking calmly steps towards Naruto. Too calm for Naruto's comfort.

Naruto backed away as he noticed the two boys were coming closer. "C-calm down guys! Why are you mad anyways Kiba? It's not like she's your girlfriend." He tried, he couldn't take on two experienced and trained fighters at once. When he noticed that didn't work, he decided another tactic.

"I-it was an accident!"

"An accident?" Sasuke spoke up, revenge in his eyes. "I lost count of how many times I walked into your office and found her sprawled on your table. You were too preoccupied fucking her brains out to even notice me. You're telling me that was an accident?"

"Shut the hell up, Sasuke!" Naruto knew why his brother was doing this. He was really starting to regret telling Mira about Sasuke's plans to get her in bed.

That little distractions proved to be his downfall. Neji and Kiba pounced, Kiba sending a roundhouse kick to the blonde's face and Neji coming onto the blonde after him.

Naruto ducked, watching as the leg passed harmlessly above him, but frowning slightly when he noticed he couldn't see Neji. Kiba suddenly jumped up, allowing Naruto to gain sight of a fist heading straight for him. Too surprised by the surprised attack, he could only watch with horror as the attack connected with his pride and joy. His nuts.

"Dammit!" He cursed, falling to the floor as curled into himself, the worst pain a man could feel overcoming his body. "Is this how you greet a friend you haven't seen for three years?!"

"No." Neji said, glaring at the blonde. "This is how I greet the fucker who slept with my cousin."

"I told you it was an accident!" Naruto cried indignantly. "And besides, why did you have to aim for the balls?! I would have allowed Kiba's kick to connect with my face if I knew this was going to happen."

"How the fuck can you fuck someone by accident!" Kiba scowled.

Naruto merely groaned in protest as Shikamaru, Gaara and Sasuke watched with amused smirks.

Sasuke's phone suddenly ringed, getting everyone's attention.

The raven Uchiha let a small smile grace his features when he noticed it was Mira, gaining interested looks from his friends. Sasuke never answered his phone unless it was his secretary. And he never did it with a smile.

"Hello."

"Hello!" Her sweet voice came through. Sasuke loved her voice. "How's your first day back?!"

"It's alright, I haven't seen annoying fan girls yet, so it's a good day in my book. How about yours?"

"Well, I talked to my siblings and some of my friends, so that's good." She didn't sound very convincing. "So, what are you doing right now?"

Sasuke decided not to pursue the subject. They could talk more about it later.

"Nothing much." He said, giving his friends a side look. "Hanging out with some idiots."

The boys scowled at this, but decided to ignore him seeing as he wasn't acting like an asshole for once. Well, at least to the person in the phone.

"That's not nice Sasuke." She said disapprovingly.

"It's the truth." He smirked. "So, do you want to do anything tonight?" He asked because he knew Mira was too nice to ask to take him away from his friends on his first day back. Though it was clear in her voice that she wanted to see him. He couldn't blame her. He wanted to see her.

"But you're hanging out with your friends." He could almost see her frowning at the other end of the line. "I don't want to interrupt when they haven't seen you for three years."

"Who said they couldn't come with?" He asked, knowing the group wouldn't object to a group date. "Besides, you can invite your friends. We can go bowling or something. I can even reserve Konoha's bowling alley for the night."

"My…" She was hesitating, he noted. "My friends are busy." She said, sounding sad. Sasuke tensed, seeing her depressed was one of Sasuke's worst dislikes.

"That doesn't matter." He said, smirking, immediately finding a way to make her happy, like always. "Tell Natsu and Gray that we're coming and it'll turn into a competition, they'll be there. The rest will follow."

She was silent for a minute.

"That does sound fun." She relented hesitantly, sounding much happier than before. "Alright, I'll give them a call. But what about you and your friends, are they alright with this? If Gray and Natsu come then they are bound to be more Fairy Tail students there, the same can be said about you and Naruto. Though in a much larger scale."

"Its fine, if that's what it takes for me to see you then I'll deal." He said, not noticing or ignoring the widened eyes of his friends.

"But if you don't enjoy yourself, I won't be enjoying myself." She said wistfully.

"Don't worry about it. Seeing Gray's defeated expression has always been a cause for joy." Sasuke decided to ignore her heavy sigh at his comment.

"But if my friends come we won't be able to spend any time together."

"Yeah right, like that's gonna happen." Sasuke responded. "The day that happens is the day I'll start to care about my fan girls."

"I thought you wanted to announce it to the world next Saturday." Mira said, sounding confused yet happy she may not have to pretend he wasn't there.

"That's meant more for the public than anything else since everyone will have their eyes on this game." He said smirking, the earlier the better. "I also wanted to give you some time to tell your friends and family."

There was a contemplative silence on the other end of the line.

"Alright." Mira relented. "Are you booking the place? If so, do it from nine to twelve."

"Yeah, I'll do that since I don't want people invading my home." Sasuke knew she would agree since she never liked keeping things from her friends. "I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Ok." She said, probably with a cheerful smile on her face, Sasuke thought. "I see you then, love you."

"Love you too, take care."

With that, they hanged up.

Sasuke turned to his friends. "We're going out tonight. Playing bowling." He said stoically, turning and leaving the room so he could take a shower and not answer the stupid questions that would come up if he stayed any longer. "Be there by nine, no later. Fairy Tail will be there."

"Troublesome." Was his answer as he walked away. He had been expecting it.

Once he left, the boys slowly turned to look at the blonde on the floor, giving him a questioning glance.

Naruto grinned. "You really think I'll tell you anything after that punch I received on my balls?" He asked, his ocean like eyes staring smugly at the boys.

Neji took a menacing step towards the blonde. "Yeah." He smirked. "It's either you tell us who that was or your balls, it's your choice."

Naruto immediately shuddered, covering his male appendage at the horrid thoughts that overcame his mind. But he remained silent, he couldn't betray Sasuke's trust.

Neji took another menacing step, the others following his actions seeing as they were quite curious as well.

Naruto broke, grinning stupidly. To hell with Sasuke, this was payback. And besides, Sasuke needed to start trusting them. They were a huge part of the plan. "Alright, alright! I tell you! Just stay the hell away from me!" With a grace fit for a boxer, he quickly stood up, keeping alert in case his friends decided to end his chances of having children. "It was Mirajane Strauss."

Even Gaara raised an eyebrow at that.

"Did you just say Mirajane Strauss?" Kiba asked disbelievingly. "As in the Fairy Tail beauty? As in the enemy of Konoha?"

Naruto nodded, smiling slightly. "The same one."

They looked skeptically at the blonde, not completely believing him. On one hand, this was Sasuke they were talking about, the one they always thought was too much of an asshole to care about someone else. But on the other hand, Naruto couldn't lie worth shit.

"What the fuck is Sasuke thinking? I mean, I would totally bang her and all of—"

"I recommend you never repeat that again, Kiba." Naruto interrupted, his tone immediately stopping Kiba in his tracks. Naruto never sounded so cold before. "Not in front of me and especially not in front of Sasuke, you will definitely regretted."

The gym was quiet, all of them wondering where the cheery blonde went.

"How did it happen?" Shikamaru spoke up for the first time.

Naruto was silent, giving his friends a serious gaze.

"I'm only telling you this because you're our friends and I know I can trust you." He said, his tone still cold and detached. Shikamaru and the others didn't miss the underlining threat that was behind the words. "I assume you heard about Ultear and me and how we were planning to marry."

The boys nodded at this, wondering how such a cold voice could utter a name so warmly.

"Ultear and I weren't the only ones in a relationship." He reveled, his blue eyes darkening with sadness and pain as he remembered the girl he was prepared to vow himself to. "Sasuke and Mira were a thing back then as well."

The reaction was immediate.

"You expect us to believe that?!" Kiba asked, giving the blonde a glare. "Sasuke never so much as approached a girl before, what makes that bitch so different?!"

Kiba's head was suddenly flunked to the side, spit coming out of his mouth as Naruto's fist connected with his left cheek, sending the young man sprawling towards the patted floor.

"I told you." Naruto said, giving the scowling Kiba a deadly glare. "Don't insult Mira like that. I don't know why Hanabi is so important to you, but, just as you are protective of her, I am protective of Mira. She's like the sister I never had."

Kiba wiped his mouth, growling but understanding Naruto's reasoning. "Whatever." He sneered, getting up and glaring at the blonde, but remaining quiet.

"I, for once, must agree with Kiba, the Uchiha is not the type to get attached, especially with the enemy." Neji stated, a confused expression on his normally know-it-all face.

Shikamaru stayed quiet, contemplating as he examined Naruto.

"What I want to know is why Sasuke is so different." Gaara spoke up, diffusing the tension that had overtaken the room. Whenever Gaara spoke, it was usually serious. "Before he left for Europe he had this insane look in his eyes, the very same ones I had before I acquainted myself with you guys."

Naruto nodded, remembering how much he used to hate the redhead. Gaara's father had abused his son to the blink of insanity, to the point it caused the boy to kill his own father to get away from the pain. After that, the boy never returned to normal. He took countless drugs and met countless brain experts to fix his mental illness, but it was never quite enough, not even all the money in the world could fix the tortures the boy had to go through. After he met the group and learned that they wouldn't take his shit sitting down, they became good friends. Inseparable even. But even now there seemed to exist of barrier between them that could never be fully erased, a world only Sasuke could now understand.

"Do you know why Sasuke and I moved to Europe?" Naruto asked suddenly, confusing the boys in the sudden change of subject.

The boys shook their heads. They thought it was because they had wanted to become associated with the Uchiha Company, getting used to the responsibilities that was now required of them. And to finish their education. But, now that they knew about Ultear and Mira, it didn't seem quite that simple.

"It was because we had to get away." Naruto answered, his eyes becoming swelled up with pain and grief. "You see, Sasuke isn't as perfect as everyone seems to think. He's got one serious problem, something only Gaara can understand." He stopped then, registering the surprise in the redhead's eyes. "Sasuke…he was born with a mental illness."

The boys stilled, surprise by the words uttered by the blonde.

They knew Sasuke went through some bad stuff when he was a kid, but they always thought the raven could always remain cool and collected, always finding a way to turn a situation around to his favor. But now they discovered that their friend had some kind of mental illness? This was a huge game changer.

"What do you mean exactly?" Gaara's monotonous voice asked, but this time it held a tinge of hope in it. Hope of being understood.

"You see," Naruto started, gazing fondly at his friends. "After my family was killed, the Uchihas adopted me since my parents were very close friends of theirs. I grew up with Sasuke. His family grew to be my family." He stopped then, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Sasuke used to be very different back then, his eyes were always full of hope and happiness. Full of life."

The boys only listened in silence.

"But then something changed." Naruto's expression hardened, anger lacing his words. "My family died in a car accident." The way Naruto said it made it sound like it wasn't an accident at all. "Sasuke was the sole survivor, he watched as our parents were burned to death, not being able to lift a finger to help the ones most precious to him."

The boys looked confused. "Where were you and Itachi when this happened?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto frowned at that, the handsome face of his kind elder brother coming to mind. "Sasuke wasn't the only one with an illness." He stated, earning confused glances in the process. "Itachi also had a terrible disease that was ultimately shortening his life day by day. I was the only one who knew it back then since I caught Itachi taking various medications. Being the curious boy I was, I blackmailed Itachi so that he would tell me what was wrong with him and if he didn't, then I would tell our parents."

"That's just like the Naruto we know." Kiba stated, a small smile on his face, their little argument completely forgotten. He earned various chuckles in agreement.

"Anyways," Naruto continued, giving Kiba a small grin that admittedly, held no warmth in it. "Itachi was having a hard case that day, so I decided to stay home with him to make sure he was alright." He stopped suddenly, his grin turning upside-down. "You know…sometimes I really regret that decision, thinking that maybe if I had been with Sasuke things would have, somehow, turn out different. Even when I know I wouldn't have been able to do anything."

The boys nodded at that understandingly, everyone feels like that at one point or another. It was part of life.

"Sasuke became detached after that. His smiles, which were so full of life before, were rare and far in between and nightmares plagued him every time he closed his eyes. But he survived through it. His mind remained intact because he still had Itachi and me by his side."

"So, the night Itachi died…that was when everything fell to pieces." Shikamaru finished for him, knowing that this was very difficult for the blonde.

Naruto nodded, giving the lazy genius a small smile. "Yeah, Sasuke, he…was no longer the same," Naruto finished weakly. "He became obsessed with revenge and Akatsuki, not eating or sleeping until he achieved his goal of taking down the most powerful mercenaries in the world."

"I see," Neji mused, he and the rest knew of the truth of Itachi's death. "But what does this have to do with him and Mira?"

"Like I told you before, Sasuke and Mira were dating, even before they started college." Naruto said, this time without any interruptions. "Sasuke met Mira when he was fourteen. He and I used to go to this café she used to work at and we slowly became friends. But for Sasuke it was more than that."

Kiba tilted his head in confusion, much like the dog beside him. "What do you mean?"

"You see," Naruto continued, amusement in his eyes. "When Sasuke looked at Mira, he didn't see this gorgeous girl every other boy gazed at, no, what he saw was this strong person that could survive through anything and continue smiling. Someone who witnessed exactly what he lived through, but overcame her grief and became stronger for it. For the first time in his life, Sasuke saw someone who was stronger than him. And it was a girl. And not just any girl either, but a poor one that didn't attend school and worked day and night so she could put food on the table for her siblings."

Kiba laughed at that, hard and loud. "Now you're just taking it too far, Naruto!" He said, disbelief clear in his eyes. "Mira stronger than the almighty Uchiha? The pride of Konoha?"

The other boys, however, held some form of understanding in their eyes. Shikamaru because he knew more than he care to admit about the Uchiha. But Neji and Gaara understood how the Uchiha felt, they knew what it was like to feel pain and never to completely overcome it. They knew it all too well.

Naruto glanced at his canine friend, his eyes seemed full of jealousy for just a moment before it was clouded with sympathy. "It is useless for me to try and describe to you how terrible if feels to lose everything you know and love, Kiba." He said, moving towards each end of the bench bar and removing the weights. Usually the servants cleaned up after them, but he felt like he had to keep moving, he was trying to keep the memories at bay. "If you have ever lost someone very important to you, then you already know how it feels, and if you haven't, you cannot possibly imagined it."

Kiba was dumbfounded. He had been the last to join the small group and he knew from the very beginning that there would always be a wall that separated them. He hated that wall at first, the wall that separated him from his friends; the wall that always made him feel like he was out of some big loop he would never be part of. But he gradually became to love it. He learned to appreciate the things he had, the things his friends couldn't possibly get it back.

As soon as the weights were back in their place, Naruto continued.

"Mira gradually made her way into the walls Sasuke had built around himself and eventually, broke through it. They became friends after that. She became a daily part of his life, the only one apart from me and Itachi who could truly understand him." Naruto finished, smiling softly. "But the bastard, as much as he would deny it back then, loved her. And she loved him too, but unlike other girls, it wasn't because of his good-looks or money, but because she wanted to help him heal and come to love the person he glimpsed at the mirror each and every day."

Kiba was silent now.

"After that, Sasuke decided to work at that café. He told me it was because he just wanted to help Mira out with his own money, but I knew Sasuke better than that." He chuckled with a grin on his handsome face as he put his hands behind his head. "He is a jealous and possessive asshole who wanted Mira all to himself, even if he could never bring himself to say out loud. He even started helping her with her studies so she could enter her dream college and achieve her dream."

"Is she the reason you and Sasuke returned?" Gaara asked.

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yes, she is." He confirmed it. "I knew she was the only one who could help Sasuke so I had her join us in our trip by offering her a position in the Uchiha modeling agency. She happily agreed, she had grown too attached to Sasuke. But, unfortunately, Sasuke was blinded by his hatred, he could no longer discern between reality and illusions. For three months straight he kept turning Mira away, mentally torturing her love for him and torturing himself in the process. He hurt her to the point that he demanded that she left. She eventually complied, seeing that her presence was only causing him more pain."

The gym was silent, curiosity in the atmosphere.

"I, being the awesome brother I am, knew he wouldn't last. I asked Mira to stay away from Sasuke for a few months." He looked proud of himself while he said it. "At the beginning, I didn't really think it was affecting him that much, but after a week, signs began to show."

The boys were curious. "What kinds of signs?"

No one knew who asked the question, too engrossed in the story.

Naruto grinned, wide and proud. "He stopped eating and sleeping. He was always angry and nothing he did seemed to comfort him. He even tried sleeping with a girl who was obsessed with him, but he couldn't even go through with that. All he wanted and could think about was Mira."

Kiba grinned at that. "Desperate situations call for desperate measures, I guess. Never thought I see the day I'd hear about Sasuke interacting with his fan girls, even if he didn't go through with the act. I bet it was a dream come true for the girl."

The boys shared a smirk at that.

"Sasuke lasted three weeks after the signs began to appear, something he did through simple willpower alone." Naruto continued, grinning wildly since this was his payback for Sasuke snitching on him and Hanabi. "On the beginning of the forth week, he went hunting for Mira. But Mira didn't go easy on him, no, that girl can be truly cruel when she wants to."

The boys were interested. "What did she do?" Kiba asked, leaning forward to make sure he didn't miss a word. He certainly wasn't the only one.

The blonde laughed, knowing that Sasuke would get him back for this. "She made Sasuke wait two days straight on her front door." The boys shared a laugh at that. "Sasuke had been desperate, so he did the only thing he could at that point. He waited."

The group was certainly amused. They wished they had been there to see it.

"For two days straight I ate ramen with Sasuke on her front door. What that bastard didn't know was that I was only there because it was so fucking funny to see the prized Uchiha in such a miserable state." Tears were falling down his face at this point. "He was so afraid that she would leave him that I even brought a camera in case he'd shit his pants. The bastard didn't even notice that he had been eating the food he hates the most!"

Even Gaara was about to crack up in laughter.

"Anyways," Naruto gathered himself, breathing deeply. "When Mira finally allowed Sasuke to come inside her apartment, he found out that he had deeply hurt Mira with his actions and words. Hurt her to the point that she didn't know whether she wanted to remain with him or not. To love him when he couldn't even love himself." Naruto stopped then, amusement leaving his face. "I never saw Sasuke more afraid in my life; that was when I truly realized that Sasuke loved Mira, the kind of love that overcame all others. He would go insane if Mira left him."

The room was silent, every sign of amusement was gone.

"Mira wanted real love, someone who would follow her around the world and back. Someone who would treat her like she was the air he needed to breath. Someone who was capable of feelings. And most of all, she wanted all of that in Sasuke." Naruto said, remembering her words all too clearly.

"That day I witnessed Sasuke in his lowest state, doing something I never thought I would ever see my prideful brother do."

"What did he do?"

"He bowed and apologized," Naruto stated, shocking the boys to the point their eyes were so wide you would think their eye balls would slip out. "After that day, Sasuke began to change, becoming how he used to be before life fucked him up. He was always either working, messing around with me or spending time with Mira, always making time for her. He started treating her like she was his world. Which she pretty much was."

The room was silent.

"You know," Naruto broke the silence. "From all my time of living with Sasuke, I learned one thing."

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's very difficult for him to love," Naruto said, a tearful gaze on his face. "But once he does, he just can't let go. Mira will always be the one he is devoted to. Even revenge is unimportant compared to her."

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh, that was a long chapter. I didn't really mean it to be this long but when I started writing, I just couldn't stop. Anyways, I just wanted to get Sasuke OCCness out of the way so we could move on with the story. I really think he would fall for Mira if given the chance, they seem perfect for each other, she's so nice and attractive and Sasuke is seems like he would be attracted to someone strong like Mira. Next chapter is going to feature the bowling competition and the blonde's future chick who is very much like Kushina.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish I...**

**AU: I really appreciate your feedback, makes writing a whole lot easier when you know people enjoy your hard work!**

* * *

><p><strong>College Warfare<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**That's How I Roll: Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha City<strong>

**Uchiha Mansion…**

"I want you to set up an appointment with Orochimaru as soon as possible," Sasuke informed, not looking at the head butler of the Uchiha household. While usually this would fall under one of his secretaries' responsibilities, Sasuke didn't want them messing with such delicate business. Besides, he trusted Arthur. "Preferably tomorrow."

"As you wish, Sasuke-sama," Arthur bowed, his body language clearly showing the displeasure with what he was being asked to do.

"There's no need to worry," Sasuke looked back, guilt coloring his onyx orbs. "That snake won't dare do anything to compromise his position with me."

Arthur's eyes widened slightly, finding it hard to mask his surprise. Sasuke Uchiha truly had changed over the course of the three years, he would have never comforted someone otherwise. Arthur still couldn't believe it. He couldn't bring himself to hope that the sweet and gentle child could come back.

"That's not what I'm concerned about," Arthur stated firmly, debating if he should continue. "What I'm worried about is who you and Naruto are getting involved with."

The room was silent.

"Arthur..." the raven's soft but guilty voice echoed the room, sounding strange coming from one of the coldest business men to ever live. "I know that you don't approve of my actions and I realized just how much my actions affect the people around me. But...this is something that I have to do. "

Arthur could only shake his head in response. "There's no need to apologize," the old man said with a firm frown on his face. "I promised your mother long ago that I would always care for you, through good and bad times." Arthur then bowed to his master, much lower then usual. "I am the one that should be apologizing to you instead."

Sasuke frowned. "Apologize for what?"

"For...allowing things to escalate this far," Arthur said, his voice drowned with sorrow. "I cared for you as if you were my own," he confessed, surprising Sasuke. "Yet I allowed you to get involved with that world, something I promised your mother I would never do. I failed my duty as your guardian."

Sasuke attempted a smile, failing miserably in the process. "There was nothing you could do, Arthur."

Arthur raised his head in defiance. "That is untru—"

"But it is," Sasuke interrupted. "I, too, wish that I hadn't gotten involved. But I realized that it couldn't have been helped."

"What do you mean by that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke motioned around him, leading his butler's gaze around the room. Arthur, confused, could only follow his master's directions.

They were in the garage, where over a hundred cars were being headlights were on, paving clear sight of the room. It was the greatest collections of cars in the world. They had it all, from the classics and the one-offs to the contemporaries and super cars and sports cars. The Uchiha collection was so massive that one could probably make a top 10 list for every car type and genre. The remaining Uchihas didn't really care for a collection all that much—as long as they had the best and the fastest, they were satisfied—but since they were the richest men in the world and hated losing, they decided to improve Fugaku's compilation as a form of competition and a way to remember the man who raised them.

"Do you get it, Arthur?"

Arthur moved his eyes back to Sasuke, giving him a questioning gaze.

"We are the most powerful family in the world right now," Sasuke informed, gazing sadly around the room. "The Senju have all but disappeared, the only survivor being the Hokage. They are no longer able to challenge the Uchiha. No one is. Which is also why everyone would want a part of our fortune and power."

Arthur nodded understandingly. "It is as you say. But the opposite could also be said, no one would want to challenge the Uchiha for fear of your power. Both Fairy Tail and Konoha are too weak, they would never join forces and that's the only possible way to challenge you."

"That's where you're wrong," Sasuke shook his head. "I thought the same thing at first, arrogance clouding my judgement. I was proven wrong. And besides, soon they will have a reason to band together." Sasuke walked to the middle of the room, where, suddenly, a thin, red rectangle appeared at the top of the raven's head descending slowly, scanning his body inch by inch. As soon as the scan was complete, a telegraphic image appeared in the middle of the room, right in front of the raven man.

"Welcome back, Sasuke," A concise voice echoed through the room. "What can I do for you today?"

Arthur immediately recognized the voice, the intelligent and elegant voice that belonged to Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi," Sasuke spoke softly, smiling nostalgically as the image took form of his older brother. "Bring up all the information we have on Akatsuki, Tartarus, Acnologia, and Zeref."

Arthur could only gape as several transparent screens appeared around him as the light dimmed. All around the room, profiles could be seen of demons and dangerous looking humans. The only face he could recognize being the face of Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru.

"What is this?" Arthur asked in amazement, not being able to believe how far the technology had advanced in the course of three years.

"This is Virtual Reality," Sasuke answered, nodding towards the image of his brother. "This is Genjutsu, the next big step in the world of technology."

Arthur's eyes widened, recognizing the name.

"This is the project Itachi left behind," Sasuke continued. "The system that produces illusions."

"What does it do?"

"It's uses varies," Sasuke informed, smiling proudly. "As you know, Uchiha Enterprises is involved with almost every type of industry; automotive, software, entertainment, you name it and we have it. Genjutsu will not only increase our sales in the entertainment world, but in education and medical industries as well. Every country wants to get their hands on Itachi's creation, the program Naruto and I completed after Itachi's passing."

Arthur nodded, impressed. "That is certainly genius, as one should expect from the prodigious brothers of the Uchiha family. Though, I'm impressed Naruto is involved, he was never one that could...stay still for long you could say."

"It wasn't as difficult as you may think, Arthur," Sasuke informed, frowning. "Naruto hasn't exactly been the same after Ultear. I fear he may never be the same again."

"Believe me, Sasuke-sama, I know." Arthur nodded, smiling wistfully. "I have known that boy since he was born, it's foolish to think he could fool me. I saw right through his facade."

Sasuke gave him a nod before he checked his watch, noting that it was almost time to pick up his fiancee.

"Who are these," Arthur searched for a word as he motioned around the room. "people?"

"You can call them whatever you want, but never refer to them as people; monsters, demons, or even gods, but never people." Sasuke spat, glaring at holes at the telegraphic screens. "They are inhuman, sadistic monsters who don't give a damn for the pain they cause. These things are what control the world from behind the scenes."

"And I presume these...monsters are the threat you talked about?" Arthur guessed, moving his eyes back to Madara. "And, if I may ask, what is your ancestor doing up there? He is not among the living."

"That's what he wants the world to think," Sasuke scowled, hating that the older Uchiha shared the same blood that flowed through his veins. "Madara is possibly the most dangerous of all them. From what I gather, he is the real mastermind behind The Akatsuki's actions."

Arthur slowly nodded before looking confusedly at his master. "How do you expect to beat them? From the rumors I heard, Akatsuki is the most dangerous group of mercenaries in existence. And Madara, he was the strongest of his generation, not even Hashirama could kill him."

Sasuke smirked but remained silent.

Arthur sighted, knowing that the raven wouldn't answer him. As he turned to leave, however, a sudden though occurred to him. "Who is this 'Mira' I heard so much about? Could she be Mirajane Strauss? The same model that became a famous singer overnight?" He questioned teasingly, watching interestingly as Sasuke stiffened. "Is she the reason for this sudden change?"

"S-shut up, Arthur! That's none of your business!" Sasuke sputtered, embarrassed.

Arthur laughed softly before a serious expression overcame his face. "I hope she's worth it, Sasuke. You're not only endangering yourself by doing this but Naruto as well, you know that idiot will follow you around the world and back."

Sasuke laughed softly. "I know, and she's definitely worth the trouble and more."

Arthur couldn't believe it, was Sasuke Uchiha blushing? Just how enticed was he?

"But I'm afraid it's the opposite this time."

Arthur peaked up at that, confused. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke didn't answer, instead looking at the image of Itachi Uchiha as he said, "Mangekyo IU01."

Arthur watched with baited breath as the floor opened and another platform arose together with a small podium, revealing a red and black open-top hyper car. The exterior of the machine was in favor of an aggressive racing car design appearance. At the rear, four exhaust pipes met and were separated by a splitter at the center of the rear diffuser. The two pieces of rare rear lamps molded horizontal lines and in the middle was attached a fan, the Uchiha Corps's logo. Above, a smooth wing connected to the back of the car, gesturing as a racing car design.

"I see you have finally decided to test it out," Arthur said with a satisfied smile, unable to remove his eyes away from the impressive machinery. "Itachi would've been proud to see you driving his finest creation, that boy really had a taste for exotics."

"Yeah, though I'm not the first one," the raven agreed, smiling wistfully, his eyes glowing with emotion as he looked at the present his brother left for him. He never got tired of looking at it, his eyes usually inspecting every part of the machine for at least ten minutes. It was the only thing apart from Mira that could take his breath away, though it wasn't because the super machine was as beautiful as the white haired beauty. It didn't even come close. Sasuke doubted anything or anyone could. But it was all that Itachi left behind besides the ring that adorned his hand. The red diamond ring that contained all of Itachi's secrets, being the key for everything the older Uchiha worked on. Including the car.

The kanji 'scarlet' suddenly started glowing as Sasuke neared the car. The trunk and doors automatically pushed themselves upward as the car started up, the sensory system implemented in the machine being able to sense everything around it. Itachi had developed the technology needed for cars to drive themselves, creating one of the many things that made Uchiha Corps so much superior then other companies.

Sasuke discarded his bowling shoes in the trunk before flipping over the back of the car, landing perfectly on the driver's light yet comfortable seat. He reached for the door and close it, a red metallic cover immediately covering the top of the car as the engine started, preventing the cold from entering the machine. Sasuke encircled his hands over the luxurious black steering wheel, closed his eyes and emotionally prepared himself to drive the object his brother treasured most. The machine he dreamed to create. He had been hesitant before since the car brought so many memories of his brother, which was why he allowed Mira to give it a try, if only to see how the machine operated. Mira, however, didn't dare herself to even use one fourth of the power the car possessed, something she pouted about constantly since she thought she had disappointed her fiancee. Sasuke, however, had been more than satisfied with the performance nonetheless, happy to have seen Mira's hair flowing with the wind and a big, radiant smile on her face. I was at her insistence that Sasuke had decided to drive it, eager to feel the Itachi's presence once again. He was finally ready. His eyes were finally opened.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and pushed down on the accelerator, taking off in the night sky in extreme speeds.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail City<strong>

**Mira's apartment…**

Sasuke parked his car in front of a medium sized building. His endless orbs merely took in Mira's apartment with a distaste, becoming acquainted once again with the place he hadn't seen for three years. It was a white wooden building that contained two floors and six apartments in total, making the rooms small and suffocating, especially if two or more people lived in it. There were two rusty stairs on each side of the building, making way to the upper floor. The wood was chanted and the building seemed more than ready for a new paint job. The doors and windows didn't appear very durable, looking as if the wind itself could take them down if it so desired.

He had offered but Mira refused to live with him. She had told him her reasons, but Sasuke had been too annoyed to listen. Though he was sure it had something to do with that roommate of hers. It was always because of her. He knew that Naruto should have killed the girl, it would have saved both of them a lot of trouble. Then again, Mira wouldn't be very happy if they went through with it, now would she?

He got out of his car, catching sight of the few people on the sidewalks and on windows staring wide eyed at him and the powerful machine. They immediately started pointing and taking pictures with their phones, some gazing with distaste, others with adoration. Both with jealousy.

Sasuke ignored them, opting to stare straight ahead as he walked towards the building, the car automatically closing and locking behind him. It had taken some getting used to but he eventually accepted the attention his name, attractiveness and possessions brought him. It was essential in the world he lived in.

He walked up the stairs to his left and reached in the left pocket of his black jeans, grasping for his keychain where the small key belonging to Mira's apartment was attached. She had given it to him back when she didn't have a roommate. He missed those days. If that roommate of hers didn't exist then Mira would probably be living with him. He really disliked that annoying little vixen and her overgrow ego. He had no idea how Mira tolerated her.

As he opened the door, the alluring smell of cooked potatoes and steaks made way to his nostrils. Sasuke was immediately pleased, he had missed her amazing cooking skills. When they were in Europe, they hardly had any time for each other, and when they did, they would usually eat food prepared by chefs. He had been too busy running the company and Mira was pursuing her dream of becoming a singer, quitting modeling. He had helped her sign up for auditions with various producers from his company since he would trust her with no one else. With Mira's talent, however, one audition turned out to be all she needed.

After she got the job, she was constantly working to pay for her and her family's necessities. She bought a luxurious apartment for her siblings and was still paying for their way to college. Fairy Tail was a very expensive school and unless you were extremely gifted, money would always be a problem. One thing the raven didn't like, however, was the fact Mira never spent money on herself, always opting to please her younger siblings instead. Sasuke both hated and loved that part of her. She didn't even allow him to help her.

The small building combined the kitchen and the living room. It had off-white walls and the ceiling was white, whereas the oak floor was light and very pale, nearly white. The furniture was dark, with the lamps as the only exception. Although it looked presentable, like everything Mira owned did, he could tell none of the articles were too expensive. And, confusing the raven greatly, the place looked a lot emptier then before, the homely feel he used to get when he visited Mira no longer in place.

Dismissing his thoughts, he followed the smell and took an immediate right, catching sight of Mira's back as she washed dishes and kept giving glances towards a pan on the stove every now and again. He approvingly noted that she was wearing white shorts that covered her wondrous thighs and stopped to her knees, and white flat sandals that complimented well with the violet tank top that adorned her upper body, completing the outfit. The biggest difference, however, was her hair style. While usually she would have it down, it now hanged in a ponytail.

Sasuke could almost see the small smile on her face as she hummed to herself, her beautiful voice echoing around the room. She was completely oblivious to his presence. He smirked as he took calm and measure steps towards her, careful not to make any noise. He slowly encircled his arms around Mira's slim waist, making the woman jump back in surprise. She quickly looked behind her, a wide smile slowly making way to her face as she noticed just who was behind her.

"Don't scare me like that!" she lecture half-heartedly, leaning her body onto his firm chest, their bodies mingling perfectly against each other. "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

Sasuke smirked before he placed his chin on top of her shoulders, giving her a questioning look. "I thought we were going out to eat?" He then noted that the hair above her forehead was down, making her look stranger but beautiful all the same. "And I like the new hairstyle, though the other one was much cuter, this one looks much sexier." He added as he ran a hand through one of the bangs framing her face and placed light kisses along her reddened cheeks.

"You look quite handsome yourself," Mira smiled, contentment lacing her voice as she openly checked him out. Sasuke was wearing black jeans that was secured around his waist by a grey belt, a white shirt hugged around his impressive form, an Uchiha fan proudly displayed on the back, and completing the outfit with black and white high-tops with Uchiha crests displayed on the sides and a sliver watch secured around his wrist. To put simply, he looked ravishing. "And to answer your first question, I wanted our first day back to be special. And I wanted to cook."

Sasuke slowly shook his head, not the least bit surprised by her actions.

"Well," he started, lightly pushing Mira towards the stove before picking up a white apron that was placed beside the sink. "I'll do the dishes, you just make sure my tomato salad is ready for dinner."

Mira gave her fiancé an exhausted smile, something Sasuke didn't miss. "That was the first thing I did," she winked, walking towards the small refrigerator in the kitchen and taking out a transparent bowl full of chopped tomatoes, cucumbers and onions. "The only thing that's not ready is the mash potatoes." She said with a small frown, nodding towards the stove.

Sasuke nodded, a small frown on his own face as he watched Mira walking towards the small table in front of the counter, placing the bowl of salad between two sets of dishes. "So," he started casually, sounding almost curious. "How are your friends?" He asked, inspecting the sink full of dirty dishes, dishes he knew for a fact Mira didn't use. They were too difficult to wash for one, meaning they had been there for a long time. Mira just came back yesterday and she would never leave her sink full of so many dirty dishes. And besides, he could tell Mira had sprayed the room. A distinctive smell of lavender tried to unsuccessfully cover the tracks of an unmistakable aroma of burnt sage mixed with the smell of skunk, heavy and definitely pungent. Not even the smell of Mira's delicious cooking could completely cover the unmistakable smell that was marijuana. That was not even mentioning the fact that the whole apartment looked as if it was just recently cleaned, sparkly even. "And while you're at it, why not tell me why your apartment smells like crap?"

Mira smiled sadly at the Uchiha, she should have known she wouldn't be able to deceive him. "I…don't know," she started hesitantly, her eyes downcast. "All I know is that when I came back yesterday, the whole place was a mess. Beer bottles, cigarettes, and condoms were all over the place. It was a mess, like animals passed through here. Most of my furniture and clothes were gone and Erza…was nowhere to be found."

"Did you call her?"

"Yes, she didn't answer."

"I see," he said, sounding a lot calmer then he really was. He felt like he wanted to strangle someone. Specifically her roommate. "Did you ask your neighbors about it?"

"Yeah," the white haired beauty nodded, her eyes glittering with tears. "But they wouldn't tell me anything, some of them even slammed the door on my face."

That did it for the Uchiha. Sasuke placed the plate he had been washing down and removed his apron.

"W-what are you doing?" Mira asked just as he was about to turn around.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke asked back, his voice laced with barely contained anger. "I'm going to show those motherfuckers you call neighbors just how they made you feel. That, together with a broken arm or two should teach them never to treat you like that again."

Mira shook her head, tears trailing down her face. "P-please don't," she pleaded softly. "I just want to spend some time with you."

Sasuke sighted heavily, he really wanted to kill the bastards who were making her cry, but Mira was more important. Besides, he could always come back later to kick their ass. Making up his mind, Sasuke approached his fiancée and drew her in a comforting embrace. Mira gladly welcomed his warmth, her own small arms making their way around his lean frame and hugging him tightly against her.

Sasuke, who was normally overly eager to find an excuse to touch her, didn't even notice her impressive bust colliding against his own chest, too preoccupied with trying to remember what those romantic books he read said about what to do when a girl cried. Nothing, however, seemed fit for the occasion. Feeling helpless, the Uchiha could only tightened his hold, going by instinct. Confusing his helplessness for comfort, Mira tightened her on arms, her whimpers being roofed by Sasuke's shirt.

They stayed like that, drawing strength from one another, swaying side to side in a slow rhythm, forgetting about everything around them. Their only concern being each other.

"So I take it your friends aren't doing very well, huh?" asked the Uchiha, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Mira replied, her voice hoarse. "But I don't want to talk about it, it will only ruin my night with you."

"I seriously doubt it, nothing can ruin my company."

Mira laughed softly, smacking his firm chest playfully. Sasuke simply smirked at his small victory.

"So how are your friends?" Mira asked.

"I wouldn't call them 'friends' exactly," Sasuke informed, taking Mira in his arms and sitting her on his lap as he laid back on the couch. "But my acquaintances are doing alright, the only difference being that the dog boy is now whipped by the Hyuga girl."

Mira perked up at that. "I thought she was in love with Naruto?"

"She was," Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Infatuated even. But I guess she realized that she stood no chance against Ultear. That girl will have always have Naruto's heart."

"I'm glad she was able to move on then," Mira said sadly, she had hoped the timid yet determined girl would have been the one that could bring Naruto back from the shell he had become. "I heard that it's really difficult getting over your first love."

Sasuke smirked down at his fiancée. "I guess I'll never know."

Mira smiled as she brought his face down to meet hers, placing a small peck against his lips. "No, I guess we won't."

Sasuke was memorized for a slight second before he looked down at her as she drew away. "Is that all you're giving me?" he asked, not failing to show his disappointment. "Way to kill the mood, Mira."

"We both know what will happen if things escalated," the white haired beauty tried to stifle her laugh at his pouting face. "We would be here all night."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Sasuke frowned as she moved away from his mouth. "Last time I checked, you were always a willing participant."

"But we have plans tonight," Mira countered, once again avoiding his nearing face.

"Hn," Sasuke scowled playfully. "We can do thi

A sudden beep drew their attention, startling the couple. They turned towards the sound, glancing over the counter to catch sight of the pan holding the mash potatoes beeping red, signifying that their meal was ready to be eaten.

Sasuke grasped Mira's chin softly, bringing her attention towards him once again. "Crap," he kissed her forehead lightly, drawing a satisfied sigh from the white haired beauty. "And here I was, hoping it would never get ready."

Mira giggled, pushing Sasuke away, feeling much better. "How about you get us something to drink while I put the mash potatoes on the table?" she asked as she opened a drawer and pulled a wooden spoon from it, placing it inside the pan of mash potatoes.

"I get right to that," Sasuke answered, his onyx eyes sparkling. "But first, I have been wondering this the whole time but haven't got the opportunity to voice it," he continued, smirking as his fiancée gave him a questioning gaze. "Were the condoms used?"

"Sasuke!"

A resounding smack was heard throughout the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha City…<strong>

The car was silent as Naruto drove them to Konoha's Bowling Alley. The radio was off and the only thing Sakura could hear was the sound of her even breathing and the squealing of tires against the asphalt.

Naruto looked forward, his eyes blank of any emotion.

Sakura gave the man beside her a side glance, the same man that chased her throughout half of his life. He was not the boy who had loved her all those years back, no, the man beside her was a far cry from the boy who chased her all over their high school campus, declaring his love for her again and again, getting rejected each and every single time. For one thing, the man beside her was much colder, not the bright sun he had been in his younger years. And a lot more handsome too, Sakura noted, much more handsome.

His golden mane surrounded his head and two blonde bangs now surround his face, his glowing blue eyes that used to make the sky itself jealous were now icy cold, bringing an air of mysteriousness to the blonde. The whiskers on his tanned face, which once made him look stupid, gave the man before her a look of savagery, untamed and powerful. His muscular arms bursting through his white long sleeved shirt only adding to that distinctive description. No, she never thought Naruto would become so ruggedly attractive, all her mind could focus on back then had been Sasuke. The man that never once gave her the time of day. She never even glanced at the man beside her, the man who was now on top of the world and would soon be on top of the underworld.

And last and most certainly the biggest change in the blonde, was the fact that he no longer loved her. He was no longer vying for her attention. All he could see now was a dead woman. Sakura couldn't even feel sorry for herself, for being so blinded.

The car suddenly jerked to the left, making the pink haired beauty bring her attention to the blonde.

Naruto wasn't even paying attention to the road, merely doing everything by instinct as his eyes moved from side to side, picking up on things Sakura wouldn't be able to notice if she stared at the same spot for five minutes. She could barely make out the outlines of streetlights and mailboxes as it was.

Her legs were bobbing up and down and she couldn't keep her hands still. This kind of thing tended to happen when she got excited or nervous, and the more she thought about why she called to see the blonde, the more anxious she got.

Her fingers reached out towards the medium sized screen above the music player and turned it on, vaguely watching as music videos played, changing videos before any of the songs could finished. After she went to change it for the fourth time in less than five minutes, Naruto stopped her hand with his own.

"I'll pick the next one," he said, frowning. He selected a station playing "Here Without You" by 3doorsdown. The song was kind of depressing but Sakura didn't dare change it, noting that now Naruto's eyes were glowing with emotion.

The drive was rather silent until he spoke up. He lowered the volume on the music player and gave her a serious look. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Something felt like it had dropped on her stomach. She should have known he would want to talk about it, she had, after all, interrupted his day with his best friends in order to meet with him. Naruto wasn't one to stall or beat around the bush. He was usually blunt and straight forward. She knew she used to be the exception to that rule, but things had changed. His world no longer revolved around her.

"There had been talks of you succeeding Tsunade," she spoke quietly, evadingly. "Is it true?"

He swerved onto a side road and their bodies swayed to the left. "Yes, it's true," he confirmed. "But that's not the reason why you called, you already knew that. Now what do you want?"

"I…just wanted to talk to you," she said, her excuse sounding lame even to her own ears. There was rock on her stomach and she was debating if it was possible to jump out of the car without harming herself too badly. She shouldn't have called, she realized. "I…have missed you." She let out softly, hesitantly.

Naruto slowly nodded, pulling to a stop at a yellow light turning red. He turned to face her momentarily, his face, the same one who used to speak to the world his thoughts, not giving anything away. "I have missed you too," Naruto said slowly, his voice deep and smooth, no longer containing the childishness his voice had been previously layered with. Sakura's green orbs grew brightly with hope at his words. "I have missed Konoha terribly." And her hopes were crushed.

Sakura mentally berated herself for giving up so easily, this was not why she begged Tsunade to train her. To make her strong physically and mentally. She gathered her courage and looked towards the blonde determinately. "Naruto," she called, bringing the blonde's attention to her, his piercing eyes searching hers throughout, making her hesitate slightly. Sakura squashed that feeling instantly, building more resolve in one day then she did in her entire life. "The r-real reason I called you out here today was so that I could apologize…"

She stopped, taking a deep breath.

"I know that I have no right to ask for your forgiveness after everything I did to you and Ultear, after everything you did for me. And I know that you will probably n-not find it in yourself to forgive me. But," tears trailed down her face, her voice becoming hoarse with pain. Naruto remained staring at her, holding back traffic. "B-but these past few years we have been apart finally made me realize just how much I care about you. J-just how much you mean to me."

Naruto merely stared at her, quiet.

"What about Sasuke?" He finally asked, causing the girl to flinch. "Don't you remember just how much you loved him?" He didn't believe the girl could get over his brother. She was too obsessed with the perfect ideal Sasuke represented, the perfect prince he became in her mind. It wasn't love. It was a lie. Until Sakura realized that, moving on would be impossible.

Sakura nodded, retrieving a tissue from the pink purse on her lap and wiping her face. "I k-know Naruto…and I have realized that Sasuke will never fall in love with me. I…don't think it's possible for someone like him to fall in love. And due to that, I have also realized that I have to move on with my life."

Naruto remained impassive. "So I'm the rebound guy? No freaking thanks." He said, his voice thick with distaste. He never liked losing to his brother. At least that hasn't changed.

"N-no, it's not like that!" She hurriedly said, her hands waving frantically in front of her. "I'm not asking you to accept or love me back or anything. What I want is to be your friend…for things to go back to how they used to be. Before…I rejected your relationship with Ultear."

Naruto flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry," she continued softly, not noticing his discomfort. "I wish you knew just how sorry I am…it was because of me that your relationship got out to the public before you were ready. It…it was my fault that she died."

"It doesn't matter," Naruto declared firmly, his voice full of distaste as memories bombarded his mind. "Saying 'sorry' won't make a difference. It's not going to bring Ultear back and it certainly won't turn back time. It's just a word created with the purpose of excusing mistakes."

"I know, Naruto. You don't have to—" she struggle for words. "To tell me, I kno—"

"No, you don't know!" Naruto snapped, the car once again starting up and flying down the streets, lights going by in a blur through the tinted windows. "No one knew just how much she suffered every day! Don't tell me that you do because you don't! If you did you wouldn't be here groveling at my feet, begging!" Naruto cried, his eyes turning a brilliant red as he pushed down the accelerator. "You have no idea what she had to live through! Always feeling like she didn't belong, always being taken advantage off, and most of all, feeling like she was unwanted trash! You don't know how that feels, your life was all about chasing your perfect ideal of a prince, the one you created of my brother! The life of a perfect princess!"

Sakura was pushing against the door, her eyes wide with fear. Her ears, however, could only focus on his words.

Tears ran down his face as he squeezed the steering wheel tightly, reminding himself that this was a gift from his parents and that he shouldn't damage. "I really wish it was that easy to forgive, Sakura, I really do." He said, in a much lighter tone, his eyes once again returning to normal. "But it isn't it. And I'm not going to pretend like it is. Like I can forget what you and the rest of Konoha did, because I won't. Never. Our relationship will never go back to the way it was before."

Naruto drifted his car around a corner, not lessening his acceleration for a second. "You and Konoha made me do something I swore myself to never do. You made me break a promise to Ultear."

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered hopefully, not being able to hold back her tears. Were things really that bleak? Could their relationship truly never be repaired?

"And you want forgiveness!" Naruto continued, laughing mockingly as his eyes became clouded. "Do you want to know how I first met Ultear, Sakura?" He asked, not really waiting for an answer. "I was eating ramen on the ninth anniversary of my birth parents' death, feeling sorry for myself!" He remembered all too clearly. Back then, all he could feel was numbness. "While I was walking home, I came upon a scene. The kind of scene girls like you thought would only happen in hell back at that age."

He took a deep breath, swallowing down the memories.

"The scene of a young girl being brutally raped by a fucking grown man!" He growled, his eyes once again red as his eyes glared at the windshield like it was the rapist himself who was standing before him. "I beat the fuck outta of that old piece of shit, regretting the fact that I killed him so quickly! I should have removed that little shit he called a dick and made him swallow it!"

Sakura's face was white with horror.

"I took her home that day, Sasuke and Itachi didn't even ask any questions, inviting her in like she was part of the family." His voice lowered slightly as a small smile made way to his face, remembering how hard time they had in making her trust them, to make her trust him. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. Also the most rewarding. "She was a bitch that day. And the day after. And after. I would always find her with a different bastard, sometimes too late. It finally got to the point where I followed her everywhere she went. Do you want to know what I found, Sakura?"

The pretty pink haired girl wasn't sure she wanted to know, full of guilt.

"I found her making her way to a big, pretty mansion, the type girls like you dream about every night." Naruto sounded too sarcastic for that to be a good thing. "Making her way to fucking Hades!"

Her green eyes widened. Everyone knew just how dangerous Hades was. He was ranked amongst the top ten of Fairy Tail.

"That bastard was her adopted father, the motherfucking pedophile that found her after her parents left her to rot!" He growled, full of rage.

The car was silent for a few minutes, Sakura not daring to open her mouth in fear of angering the beast beside her.

"There's no way in hell that I will act like that shit never happened!" Naruto declared, breaking the silence. "That I'll pretend that Konoha didn't play a part in taking Ultear away from me and become the loyal dog they want me to be! That will never happen, you can trust me on that! Once our plans come to fruition, Sasuke and I will show both Konoha and Fairy Tail just what happens when you mess with the Uchiha family!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "N-Naruto you c-can't be think—"

"Of challenging the whole world?" Naruto finished for her, narrowing his eyes at the pinkette. "Believe me, I couldn't be more serious. The whole thing starts today. You don't really think Sasuke and I have been messing around all those years in Europe, do you? No, we brought the Uchiha Corporation to the very top, right from where Itachi left off. We have built a foundation that could match even the mighty Akatsuki."

"T-that's impossible!" She sputtered, shocked. "The Akatsuki is feared by both Konoha and Fairy Tail! There's no way that you and Sasuke alone can take them, its suicide!"

Naruto stopped the car, waiting for the men in black to authorize the vehicle before he could enter the building.

Once the vehicle cleared, the guards slowly separated, revealing the private parking lot reserved for the Uchiha family, the gray concrete building where only those permitted by Sasuke and Naruto themselves could enter.

Naruto drove around the bowing men and posts as he made his way to the very front, parking right in the middle of a group of sports cars.

"Think what you will, but I'll tell you this," he leaned in as he slowed the ca. "Sasuke and I…we managed to get our hands on the legendary beasts."

Sakura reeled back in fear as nine huge auras suddenly surrounded the man beside her, shocking her to death. The stench alone could be felt coming out of Naruto in waves, the power so great that the pinkette believed it seemed endless.

As soon as it appeared, however, the powerful aura disappeared, as if it was never there to begin with.

Sakura gave Naruto one last look before she got out of the car, already knowing the procedure as a raven man in a black suit bowed to his master before escorting her to the elevator.

As she passed by, her green orbs instantly recognized the form of the lazy genius leaning on the front of his black and gold Bugatti Royale, one hand placed in his pockets and the other holding a cigarette. He adorned loose black pants, black long sleeved shirt and a green flak jacket. His eyes were closed.

She then moved her eyes to other members of the group. Gaara was inside his car, reading a book. Kiba was throwing a tennis ball, playing with Akamaru as his BMW i8's speakers blazed the atmosphere. Neji, however, was looking directly at her. As she returned his look, Sakura suddenly realized that Naruto and Sasuke weren't alone at all. There were people that would gladly follow them, not for money or fame, but because the two brothers were powerful and they could succeed where anyone else would have failed.

Naruto stood from his car and gave a nod to his friends and the five guards bowing before him.

"I see Sakura is still not allowed here," Neji commented, his eyes running over the incredible machine before him.

It was a convertible model that shared a low, aggressive front end with a futuristic-looking headlights. The advanced black and orange paint job gave the mighty beast an intimidating yet approving look. The tall, flared rear end gave the car a muscular stance and a clean, mid-engine proportion that surpassed that of the most advanced cars, even though the machine itself was twenty three years older. The interior was modern and luxurious in its look, but not overly striking.

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed, nodding. "Sasuke will never be able to tolerate her."

"I guessed as much," Neji said before suddenly smirking. "In an entirely different note, do you really believe Kurama will be able to keep up with our new models?"

"Yeah, right," Naruto grinned proudly, running an approving hand over the mighty yet light steel. "Kurama is the fastest, nothing can beat it."

"We'll see about that." Shikamaru couldn't help but comment, giving the blonde a tired frown. "The Bugatti is said to be the king of speed."

"True," Gaara's quietly agreed, glancing up from his book. "But the car is useless if the driver doesn't qualify."

Shikamaru's smirk only widened. "Like I said; we'll see."

Gaara closed his book, smiling slightly. "Indeed we shall."

Naruto shook his head before he looked towards a big screen hanging up on the wall right above an elevator, the cameras giving him a perfect view of the vehicles and people in front of the building. His blue eyes observed every car with a critical eye, narrowing slightly when he notice a blue Suzuki GSR. "So Sasuke is not here yet," he said, expecting it since he knew his brother tended to get distracted when it came to Mira. "That's just like that asshole, setting up a time and being…" he glanced at his golden watch. "Thirty minutes late."

"Heh," Kiba shrugged, joining the group, Akamaru loyally by his side. "At least we'll get to make a flashy entrance," he amended as he checked his phone, scowling after he read a message. "But I wish that bastard would hurry, I really hate to keep Hinata waiting like this."

Neji frowned slightly while Naruto groaned, Kiba had been going on and on all afternoon about Hinata. It got to the point all the blonde wanted to do was shoot the girl so that the wild man would shut up. "You're just like Sasuke," the blonde drawled out. "Whipped like the dog you are."

Kiba scoffed, insulted even if he knew it was true. Before he could retort, however, the sound of tires squealing against the asphalt overcame the atmosphere. The group glanced to the side, where a black and red sports car entered the building, racing around the other vehicles and parking right beside Naruto's Kurama.

Kiba whistled admiringly, this being the first time he caught sight of the impressive vehicle. The others gave it an inspecting gaze, frowning slightly. The Uchiha didn't need any more leverage over them then he already had.

The raven man got out of the car, closing the door behind him.

"You're late bastard!" Naruto said, giving Sasuke an irritated glance. Sasuke ignored him as he took determined steps towards the other side of the car, pulling the red door open.

"Common, Mira," he ushered, softly. "You're the one who wanted to come. Are they really that intimidating?"

"Yes…" a muffled female voice answered.

Sasuke sighted heavily. "Are you kidding me?" his voice sounded slightly insulted, his ego apparently taking a hit. "You're not scared of me, but they scare you? That's messed up."

"Well, yes," Mira answered honestly, chuckling. "Once I got used to your so-called glare, you turned out to be too adorable!"

An almost undetectable blush appeared over Sasuke's pale skin. The group could only watch with widened eyes. How the mighty had fallen.

Sasuke, irritated and embarrassed, suddenly reached in, immediately inducting a panic scream from Mira. "W-what are you doing!" She cried urgently. "Put me down!"

Sasuke smirked, retrieving the woman from her seat and gently stabilizing her on the concrete floor, immediately closing the door so she wouldn't escape inside. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked as he opened the trunk and retrieved two pairs of bowling shoes, ignoring her pouting face as he handed the shoes to a bowing escort.

Mira didn't answer, grasping Sasuke's jacket tightly as she hid behind him.

Naruto smiled slightly. Mira has always been afraid of meeting what she considered important people, the ones who made the world go around like Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara. The blonde never understood the woman, her looks and kindness alone made her popular around the world, always running some kind of charity program. After the wedding, she would officially become a partial owner of the Uchiha Corps and Naruto could already tell that she would become the icon that defined the company, the one that made ordinary people want to follow. She was already on top of the world.

They merely watched as the Fairy Tail beauty approached the group, shyly glancing up at them. "H-hello," she bowed slightly, giving them a shy smile. "My name is Mira, I'm Sasuke's fiancée."

The boys couldn't believe their ears. They turned to give the blonde a pointed glare.

"Ops," Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head with a stupid grin on his face. "I guess I neglected to mention that little fact."

Ignoring their stupid teammate, the group turned their attention back on the squirming woman. She looked as beautiful as she always did, except this time she had a much more exotic look with the different hairstyle. She was extremely attractive, arguably the most beautiful woman in the world. But she was also part of Fairy Tail. Their enemy no matter what their friends said. They then noticed the beautiful diamond adorning her finger, her engagement ring.

They moved their eyes to the Uchiha standing behind her, who was glaring bullets over her shoulder at is friends, warnings clearly being thrown.

Surprisingly, Gaara was the first to respond. "So you're the one who removed the stick from up his ass?" the redhead raised an imaginary eyebrow questioningly. "If so, I must compliment you for the achievement."

Everyone was quiet, speechless. Except for Sasuke, whose glare seemed as if they were about to turn into lasers, all the others were giving Gaara an amused glance.

A soft chuckle escaped Mira, breaking the silence. "Yeah," she said, looking at Sasuke fondly as all the shyness left her. "I guess you could put it that way."

"Glad to see someone finally put the Uchiha in his place," Neji said, smirking as he crossed his arms. "But now you have to deal with him your whole life. I don't know whether I should show gratitude for making that sacrifice or kill you, relieving you of your misery."

Sasuke frowned but decided to remain quiet since his fiancée wasn't complaining, glad that Mira was at least getting acquainted with them.

Shikamaru suddenly raised his phone to his ears, talking tiredly with the person on the other end of the line. He gave Mira a nod of his head before he got up from his car and walked to the trunk, retrieving his bowling shoes before heading towards the elevator.

"Well, Mira," Naruto said, approaching the girl and giving her a soft hug. "I would normally introduce them," he nodded his head behind him, towards the group, "but I'm pretty sure you know who they are already, if you don't you must live under a rock or something." He removed himself from her arms before giving the irritated Sasuke a pointed look.

"Don't get jealous now, Sasuke," he teased, grinning wickedly. "I swear you Uchihas have some kind of possessiveness issue."

If Uchihas rolled their eyes, Sasuke would have done it.

"As if you should talk," Kiba scoffed, frowning slightly when Akamaru left his side to approach the white haired woman. Unless if he was to attack them, Akamaru never did that for anyone other than Hinata.

Mira squatted down, patting the small dog. "Aren't you the cutest thing," she cued, making Akamaru wag his tail excitedly. "Looks like you agree with me, huh?" Mira asked as the dog barked in response, making the woman laugh.

"Well," Shikamaru spoke up tiredly, leaning on the elevator as he put his phone back in his pocket, his other hand holding his bowling shoes. "Not that I want to interrupt the moment or anything, but shouldn't we be bowling right now? Choji keeps calling me and, frankly, it's getting on my last nerves."

"Oh yes, I believe that was our fault," Mira apologized, all the blood rushing to her face. "Sasuke was kind of…having second thoughts about coming."

"Hn," Sasuke huffed, second thoughts his ass. He didn't want to come. He much preferred spending time with Mira, watching a movie or something. As long as they were alone he didn't care.

The others gave the Uchiha an amused glance before they went back to their cars and got their own bowling equipment.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha City<strong>

**Bowling Alley…**

"Erza!" Natsu called just as he and Gray entered Konoha's Bowling Alley, walking straight ahead as the people before him moved aside. A huge line full of people went through the double doors and almost made way around the parking lot, everyone eager to get a glimpse of the showdown between Fairy Tail and Konoha. A glimpse of Sasuke and Naruto.

At the very front of the line stood a beautiful redhead, who turned away from the cashier towards the sound of her name.

She was wearing a luxurious black dress that reached her lower thighs, giving the world a good view of her long, wondrous legs. A good amount of cleavage could be seen, the dress stopping completely after covering her well-endowed bust, leaving her neck and arms bare. She had two big golden earrings on each ear, looking more like bracelets than anything else, and a black pocket book on her hands. Her eyes lit up when she recognized the form of her friends.

"Oh, Natsu and Gray! What a coincidence, I was just about to go looking for you guys!" Erza said, smiling pleasantly.

The boys immediately tensed, stopping on their tracks. Something was wrong, they could feel it. Erza never smiled like that. At least not towards them.

"You know," she continued, taking a step towards her friends. The boys, instinctively, took a step back. "I heard something really funny this afternoon…"

"Oh, really," Gray said, feigning surprise. He had a feeling he knew what she was talking about. "Well, I would love to stay here and hear you out, but I forgot my wallet in my car and—"

Erza didn't let him finish, her black heels connecting with his jaw, sending the man flying. "I heard that you and Natsu had another fight at the bar!" She growled, her face twisted in a scowl as she advanced towards Natsu next.

"C-calm down!" Natsu tried to appease, his hands shaking in front of him. "I didn't throw any punches this time!"

Erza raised an eyebrow, her fist stopping an inch away from hitting his bandaged nose. "Is what he said true?" She turned to Gray, who was picking himself up from the floor.

Gray, dazed, could only nod as he massaged his face. That girl was a demon.

"Good," she patted Natsu's head, giving him an approving nod of her head as her eyes shone with pride. "I'm glad that you're finally learning Natsu, I knew that you wouldn't disappoint me!"

"What are you going on about? Weren't you just about to beat the living shit outta him?" Gray asked, frowning when he noticed a blue haired man coming up behind Erza, enveloping her by the waist. He should have known Jellal would be here. "Besides, the only reason he didn't fight back was because I kicked his ass."

Natsu wisely chose not to retort, grinning ear to ear instead, praying that Erza wouldn't kill him.

"Hello, Gray, Natsu," Jellal greeted, giving them a nod of his head. When they didn't respond, the older man smiled.

If Erza noticed they didn't greet back, she didn't show it.

"So," Gray started casually, ignoring Jellal as he massaged his bruised cheek. "Have you seen Mira yet? She just arrived last night."

Erza's eye widened slightly. "She did?"

"Yeah," Gray gave her a confused glance. Seriously, did the girl live under a rock? Mira was pretty well-know and was all over Twitter. "She was the one who planned the whole outing," he gestured around him. "How did you find out about it?"

"Oh, you must forgive me for that," Jella said, not sounding very put off by it. "I was so preoccupied with work this evening I must have forgotten to mention it. She did indeed call but since Erza was busy I told her to call back later. She never did."

Erza couldn't recall being busy that afternoon but shrugged it off, more important things on her mind like the mess that Mira's apartment turned into the last time she seen it. The mess that was created due to her permitting Jellal and the others to throw a party just over a month ago. The one she had promised herself to clean up but she was too preoccupied with Jellal and school to do so.

"Oh, well," Natsu shrugged, impatient to see Naruto. "Let's just go, Mira's probably already up there anyways, waiting for us."

"I'm afraid not," a deep voice spoke up, coming from behind them. They smirked as their eyes recognized the intimidation form of Gajeel and his girlfriend, Levy. "She still hasn't arrived yet. Elfman and Lisanna are already up there, no sign of Mira."

Now Erza was really worried. Was Mira cleaning the whole apartment by herself?

"What about Naruto?" Natsu asked.

"Not here either," Gajeel shook his head, crossing his arms over his black jacket. Natsu frowned. "Though," Gajeel continued, "I heard some guys talking about Kurama, so I know he's here already."

"Well, whatever," Gray dismissed, checking his phone. "No use staying down here doing nothing, Lucy and the rest of the group are up there so we might as well go."

There was a nod of agreement before they started making their way towards the elevator.

Erza fell in step beside Levy, bringing Jellal along since he didn't get along with the rest of the boys.

"Did you talk to Mira yet?" Erza asked as they entered the elevator and made their way to third level three. The building was big, humongous even, and there were three levels in total, all of them with different accommodations. The first level was for the common people who just wanted to bowl and have a few drinks. The second floor was made for Konoha's Bowling Team, one the many places where bowling competitions were held. The third and final level, however, was reserved for the well known families within Konoha, for anyone rich enough to afford it.

"No," Levy answered sadly, she still hadn't got a glimpse of the beautiful girl except in screen shots. She was wearing a black shirt that proudly stated 'Nerd' in the front, white jeans, and a blue pair of converse. "I been wanting to but she told me she was busy this afternoon so I couldn't visit. I was waiting for her when we ran into you guys actually."

"Oh," Erza nodded sadly, knowing what her friend was busy with. "That's too bad."

Levy nodded in agreement as the elevator's doors opened, reveling the top floor.

The music was blazing and lighting fixtures moved around the darkened room, changing colors, patterns, and designs. There were a total of twenty lanes which were being highlighted white so as to make the course easier to recognize. Most of them were already occupied by people mingling about, either dancing, bowling or sitting around having the various refreshments provided by pretty maids that mixed with the crowd. Erza had been concerned that the outing would turn disastrous, but she, with much relief, found that plenty of guards were poised for action, ready to take care of any problems. Though she wasn't positive these guys could take on the monsters that occupied the room. She could clearly see Laxus and many other powerful Fairy Tail students in the restaurant. That wasn't even mentioning her boyfriend.

The redhead then moved her eyes to the very end of the room, where the Uchiha lane stayed. It was empty, just like Gajeel said, but around it she could see people claiming their own spots, some even sitting on the empty floor, so that they could get a glimpse the famous Konoha Duo.

She smiled when she noticed Lucy sitting on Loke's lap, securing lane nineteenth, the one right beside the Uchiha's. They were talking to Cana, who as per usual, had a drink on her hand. She was about to follow the rest of the group, but was stopped by Jellal.

She gave him a questioning look.

"How about we grab something to eat first?" He nodded towards one of the many mini restaurants in the place,, where Laxus could clearly be seen gulping down a drink as he flirted with a reluctant waitress. "I'm kind of hungry."

Erza, however, wanted to spend some time with her friends.

Unfortunately, her boyfriend didn't seem to notice. "Common," he dragged her by the wrist. "I know just the place."

* * *

><p>"Don't cause a scene, Natsu," Gray warned, looking at the guards as they neared their lane. "I know you don't like Loke, but these guards have their eyes on us."<p>

"I know," Natsu retorted, irritated already. He glanced at the one end of the luxutious red, round booth, where Lucy and Loke were seated, sucking each other's face off. "But if that loser doesn't stop touching her ass…" he didn't finish his sentence, raging inside.

"Just don't cause a scene," Gray said as Cana took notice of them. Even though she was drunk, the woman seemed clearly embarrassed of the public display of affection.

"Oh, I'm glad you guys arrived," she sighted, relieved. She then looked behind them and frowned. "I can't believe you left me here by myself, Levy."

Levy cracked a smile before seating beside the sad woman, bringing an all too willing Gajeel along. "I know and I'm sorry," she said, grabbing a book on top of the table. "But I wanted to hear the news from her own mouth. I'm quite curious about her fiancée."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. Girls.

"Oh, hello guys," Lucy greeted, blushing as she retrieved her face away from Loke's. "I didn't notice your arrival."

"Yeah," Natsu glared at Loke, making the orange haired boy cower. "We noticed your attention was...elsewhere."

Lucy's blush only intensified. "So what were you guys talking about?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Mira's engagement," Levy answered.

That's how the boys spent their time, listening to the girls gossiping. Who knew Mira was engaged? Certainly not them, the girls surely didn't say it every chance they got, beating it in their brains. The one time Gajeel tried to talk about something else, Levy gave him that look that only seemed to affect him and those two retards who were infatuated with her. He really hated himself for falling prey to men's greatest weakness. Women.

Sakura furiously getting out of the elevator had been the only other entertainment they had.

"Gray-sama!" a cheerful voice called, making Gray sigh. He just came here for Sasuke, for heaven's sake! Juvia hugged Gray from behind, almost suffocating him in the process. "I have missed you so very much!" she cued.

"Hello, guys," Lisanna came behind her, sitting right beside Natsu and giving him a brilliant smile, one that was almost as beautiful as her sister's. Lucy frowned slightly.

Gray pushed Juvia away, thanking God for the oxygen. "Were you trying to kill me?!" he asked, breathless.

"Nonsense, Gray!" Elfman cheered, clapping the Quarterback on the back. "If you're a man, things like women are nothing!"

Gray gave the bigger man a dry look. "You only say that because you don't have an insane woman after you." He then caught sight of Evergreen standing behind her boyfriend, scowling. "Never mind. I forgot you have one too."

"Quiet, asshole!" Evergreen insulted, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah," Gray waved dismissively.

Elfman looked around, frowning. "Where's my sister, Levy?" He questioned, confused. "I thought you were gonna wait for her."

"I was," Levy confirmed, looking up from her book. "But I decided to come up with Erza since I wanted to talk to her too. Unfortunately, however, she and Jellal left without a word."

"Hey, guys…" Gray called, noticing the gathering crowd. "What's going on there?"

The others turned to look, gaining sight of waves of people crowning around the elevator reserved for the ones who owned the bowling place, the Uchiha Family. Gray and the rest of the boys quickly got up and pushed their way through the crowd, making way for the girls. As soon as they got in front a guard as big as Elfman himself stopped them from going any further, many others like him detaining the rest of the crowd as the elevator opened.

Gaara was the first to step out, not paying the slightest consideration to the people trying to get his attention as he sat himself on an oval red seat around a round table in the Uchiha lane, the seat named Sand. Kiba's dog came out next, followed closely by his owner as they got lost among the sea of people. Next came Hyuga Neji and Shikamaru Nara, doing the same thing as Gaara and taking their individual seats, Byakugan and Shadow, a white seat and a black seat.

The rest of the group came out at the same time, providing view of, not two, but three people; Naruto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and…Mirajane Strauss?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to give any excuses but just know that I have been busy and I cannot promise this won't happen again, because it most likely will. I'm sorry for lying to you guys about the much awaited meeting but the chapter just got too long! Forgive me, but it will definitely happen in the next chapter! I hope you review and tell me what you think. And please tell me who you want Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji and Gray paired with, whoever has the most votes wins!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
